Nothing But Trouble
by janni-chan
Summary: COMPLETED (4 chaps) =D Pegasus adopts a girl from an orphanage in Tokyo, and she turns out, to her own surprise, to be a Kaiba! However, she's not interested in participating in Pegasus plans, and she runs off- but Pegasus ain't just gonna let her be!
1. Default Chapter

Written by Janni Pedersen, a.k.a. "JAY" and "janni-chan"  
DEDICATED TO LISA HOGAN AND FUNG CHUN HONG.  
Thank you for everything, buddies!- and thanks once more to Chun Hong for helping me out with info on YGO! ^___^  
---------------------------------------------------  
NOTE: This is the first part of my YuGiOh! fanfic, and it's the first YuGiOh! fanfic I've ever written. ^^ Since I'm a "newbie" to the world of YuGiOh!, there might be some part that's kinda wrong. If you find any I should re-edit, please tell me and I'll change it ASAP ^__^. Also, I had to re-post this a couple of time, but this should be the correct and final version... YAH!! ^^  
  
PLEASE NOTE (!): Pegasus DOESN'T have his Millenium Eye, but he's not confused in this fic (he should be because of the disease thing Malik gave him, right..?)- and he's not dead like in the manga XP.. I don't know why, he probably got over it or something ^^ This fanfic is SUPPOSED to be after Battle City Tournament, but some parts may not fit since I've never SEEN this season- oh, and the duel in part three is based on the DUELIST KINGDOM rules, not the Battle City. So no Direct Attack ^___^. And: THIS STORY CONTAINS ONLY ONE DUEL =P- and it's in PART 3. And now for the Copyrights:  
  
Ayi P.K., Kento, Misato, Shami and the whole story are (c) me.  
Yugi Muto, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Maximillion Pegasus and other characters from the anime Yu-Gi-Oh! is (c) Kazuki Takahashi., 4Kids and FUNimation.  
Other characters are (c) their respective owners.  
  
ALSO: I presumed Domino City (the City Yugi and co. live in) is placed on the Japanese island, Honshu; it's the biggest one ^^'  
  
That's all =D  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
NOTHING BUT TROUBLE...  
PART 1  
  
The orphanage was never quiet, not even at school hours. That was easy for her to state now as she was walking down the corridor, on her way to the manager's office where she had been called to a few minutes ago, during class. She seemed to be the only one out of class right now, there were no one else to see anywhere, which made the corridor awfully empty. It seemed almost scary, she thought...   
The manager said it was very important... she knew what it was about though... she had run away for the fourth time this month yesterday and the manager never took that lightly...   
As she stopped in front of the door to the manager's office, she sank the lump that was stuck in her throat, hesitating before finally knocking on the door... everything seemed quiet for a second, then...  
"Come in!"  
She took a deep breath before slowly opening the door, stepping into the office.   
The manager was sitting by his desk, looking at her, dead-serious like always as she stepped in. He then sighed. "Oh, of course..." rolling his eyes while shaking his head, he grabbed some papers that were laying on the desk in front of him, got up and walked over to a table, "sit down!" he nodded to a chair and sat down on another one. The girl nodded thanks and walked over, sitting down on the chair Mr. Kento had pointed out to her. He looked at her for a few seconds, serious again, before clearing his throat, looking down at the papers he was still holding.   
"I understand you ran away from the orphanage yesterday, am I correct?" he furrowed his brow as he looked her over again and she immediately looked away.  
"Yes sir..."  
"Why, may I ask?"  
No reply... Mr. Kento sighed again, shaking his head.  
"I'll let it go this time. Only because I have something even more important to discuss with you. I'm sure it'll be good news for you as you seem eager to get out of here."  
The girl immediately looked up, confused. Mr. Kento just nodded.  
"You're getting adopted. By a neat gentleman who's coming to pick you up this afternoon." he handed the papers to her, "you should go pack."  
  
Everybody stopped and looked towards the manager's office as they heard the loud scream from inthere. A few seconds later, the door slammed open and she came running out of there, holding the papers, screaming and laughing like mad. The manager appeared in the door, looking pretty confused, scratching his head as all of the kids turned from looking after the girl to him.  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Kaiba! Hello...?"  
Seto Kaiba finally turned around as the computer spoke to him.  
"What?!" he almost hissed.  
"Ah, finally, there you are! I was wondering how many days I had to cross off in my calendar to get to you!" the computer continued. Seto only let out a quiet snort and turned to it.  
"Please, spare me.... what did you want again..?" he sighed.  
"Well, I found out something about your adopted father that-"  
"My adopted father?"   
"Yes... he had a wife... she died, gaving birth to a girl- that actually survived... this girl had a brain disease of some sort and mr. Kaiba chose to give her up for adoption since his work and his mental condition after his wife's death wouldn't allow them the time to have a baby that needed special requirements... so she was sent to an orphanage..." the computer paused as Seto blinked, confused.  
"What kind of brain damage...?" he folded his arms.  
"I have no idea.... I searched everywhere, but I couldn't find any info about it at all..."  
"But... waitasecond...." Seto sat back in the chair with a sigh, closing his eyes, "are you saying that I have an adopted sister?! Why didn't you tell me before now?!" he got up and slammed his fist down in the keyboard, furiously.  
"Calm down! I had no idea 'till I found out that Pegasus was about to adopt a kid! When I found out that it was her, I-"  
"Pegasus is gonna adopt her?!?!" Seto yelled out, "But I'm.... he can't use her to take over KaibaCorp! If he adopts her, she'll be a Pegasus!! What the heck does he want with her?!" he clenched his teeth.  
"I don't know!" the computer replied, "but I strongly suggest we prevent him from adopting her!"  
"No..."  
"No?"  
"I want to see what this is all about! I'm gonna let Pegasus adopt her and then, let's see what's going to happen." Seto clenched his fists  
"But... the girl!"  
"She hasn't had anything to do with the Kaiba family at since she was bornl... she probably doesn't consider herself a Kaiba... if Maximillion Pegasus adopts her, she'll be a Pegasus, and he wouldn't have access to KaibaCorporation in any way at all! So there's nothing to worry about right now... now, let's get back to work!"  
  
***  
  
Mr. Kento was walking down the corridor of the building where the girls dormitory was placed. The guy who were going to adopt one of the girls here had arrived, and to say the least, Kento didn't like him at all... but whoever signed the papers that allowed him to adopt the girl from his orphanage knew more about this guy than he did and he came to the conclusion that he must've known what he was doing. He stopped in front of the dormitory. He heard voices in there and paused for a second...  
"I can't believe you're getting adopted... it's not fair, Ayi!"   
"Misato...." this had to be the adopted girl's voice... Ayi..  
"Actually she's kinda right..." another third girl joined the conversation, "I know it's not your fault, but you are our friend, and we are going to miss you.... and no former resident of this place would be allowed to come inhere again to see other kids... that's the rules.." this other girl sighed. Everything was then quiet for a few seconds.  
"Listen, I know..." Ayi broke in again, "and I AM sorry... I'm gonna miss you guys too, but we'll still get to write letters and talk on the phone..."  
"We know..." Misato was the last one to say something before the three girls we quiet again. Mr. Kento then sighed deeply before finally, knocking on the door, opening it. the three girls looked up at him.  
"Ayi... you have to go now. The man has arrived, he's just waiting for you." Kento nodded to the door. The girls then looked at each other, all of them, biting their lips. Ayi, the only girl with brown hair instead of black nodded slowly, sighing, closing her eyes while looking down.  
"Yes Mr. Kento..." she quietly replied, looking up at the two other girls, "I'll miss you two..." she half smiled at them and then, hugged both of them.  
"And we'll miss you..." Misato replied, "Shami and I will write tomorrow!" she half smiled as well and Ayi nodded in reply.  
"Thanks you guys..." she looked up as Mr. Kento put a hand on her shoulder, and then, looked back at the girls, picking up her backpack, the only bag containing the small amount of things she owned, "Bye... I'll see you guys later..." she smiled back and gave them a thumbs-up before following Mr. Kento who was already walking out. When they got out into the corridor, they started walking down towards Mr. Kento's office again. As Kento looked down at Ayi, she was walking, looking down at the floor with a somewhat melancholy look on her face. He sighed quietly.  
"Ayi... you didn't seem very happy about getting adopted inthere..." he frowned slightly. Ayi looked up at him, shrugging.  
"I am, Mr. Kento... I just don't like the fact I have to leave my only friends behind." she half smiled.  
"I see..." Kento replied, "if I could do anything about the policy that doesn't allow you to come here, I would... but I didn't make that rule, the founder did. I'm sorry, Ayi."  
"I know... but we'll be ok... as long as we get to write letters and call, I guess I can't complain." Ayi smiled again, this time, a little more happy, "thanks Mr. Kento... you've been a great manager... even though you've had to yell at me a few times." she laughed, putting her arms behind her neck. Kento let out a laugh as well.  
"Thanks. And as long as you don't run away from your new home as much as you've been running away from this place, you're forgiven and I'll be happy." he nodded to her as they finally stopped in front of the office.  
  
***  
  
Maximillion Pegasus immediately got up from the couch as the door opened and the manager, Mr. Kento stepped in with a girl by his side. He smirked as he shook Kento's hand, turning to the girl.  
"So... you must be Ayi..." he let his hand out at the girl. She looked at it for a few seconds, then, looked up at him, frowning slightly.  
"It's Ayi." she laughed nervously, quickly trying not to clench her teeth to hard together as she shook this guy's hand. She definitely didn't like this guy, but she'd better not show that... besides, she didn't know him, he might actually be ok...  
"Oh yes!" 'the guy' laughed, "I'm Maximillion Pegasus, your new father... pleased to meet you." he patted her head and Ayi did her best to smile, "let Kemo take your bag and lead you to the plane... I have something to discuss with the manager, ok darling?" he smiled at her, the most phony smile she had seen in a long time. She had to hold a shudder back as she nodded, handing the backpack to a giant guy who stepped up in front of her, letting his giant hand out to take her backpack, not even looking at her.... she was about to laugh as she saw his antenna-like hair though.  
"Kemo, you just take Ayi to the cab and wait for me there. Go!" Pegasus immediately waved him off and didn't even look as Kemo and Ayi went out of the room, closing the door behind them. Kemo didn't look at Ayi either as they were walking down the corridor, towards the exit of the orphanage.   
As they got out onto the street a cap was already waiting for them and Kemo opened the back door, turned to Ayi, nodding to the cab. Ayi nodded back, getting in and Kemo closed the door, walking to the other side of the cab, getting in the back as well. Ayi looked at him for a few seconds, but he just stared out into the air, not saying a word. The driver then turned his head to look at them, lifting his sunglasses.  
"Where to?" he asked.  
"We're waiting for someone."   
Ayi almost jumped through the roof when Kemo finally spoke but quickly settled down again, blinking a few times... she'd never heard a voice that deep... she shook her head slightly, turning to look out of the window. People were walking by, all seeming incredibly busy... it was in the muddle of the rush hours anyway, so they were probably on their way home from work or going shopping. She sat back in her seat, smiling slightly. Everything felt kind of special now... she finally had a family! or so she thought...  
  
***  
  
"Yugi, we have a costumer down in the shop! Can you handle it?"  
Yugi Muto looked up from looking through his deck as he heard his grandfather's voice from the kitchen. He immediately put his Duel Monsters Deck aside, grabbing his jacket.  
"Sure, Grandpa!" he yelled back, getting up, "no problem!" he hurried down in the Game's Shop where a guy was walking around, looking, "Can I help you, sir?" he made the guy look up.  
"Oh, no thanks! I'm just looking." the guy smiled at him. Yugi just smiled back, nodding and the guy turned away and continued looking. Yugi leaned back against the wall and looked out of the window. It was a bright and sunny day and it had been the last day of school today since the summer holidays started tomorrow.. that just meant spending more time with his friends and... more dueling. He smiled to himself... he promised Joey a duel, so they had both started looking through their decks and Yugi hoped that he'd be able to re-organize it sometime soon... but with or without re-organizing, he was sure he and his cards would be able to beat Joey no prob...   
His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a cab drove by...it wasn't the cab, it was the face of a guy inside... he remarkably looked like...  
"Pegasus?!" he whispered... the cab had gone by real slow, so he had been able to check out the faces of the persons inside... a girl around his age, somebody he couldn't see for the girl and then, the guy who looked like Pegasus.... Yugi frowned, looking out of the window again.... it couldn't have been... or could it..? Then, who the heck was the girl? And why would Pegasus be driving in a cab..? It didn't make sense... Yugi then smiled, letting out a small laugh. Nah, if it really had been Pegasus, he wouldn't be in a cab, he would've been in a limo... and he certainly wouldn't have brought a kid, he probably detested kids more than anything... Yugi shook his head, rolling his eyes, still smiling... what was he thinking?  
He was immediately brought back to reality by a knock on the desk. The customer had placed four Duel Monster booster packs in front of him, standing there with his wallet.  
"Oh, sorry sir...." he quickly typed the prices in on the cash register, and the guy immediately paid, "thanks sir... come again soon" he grinned widely and the guy walked out of the store. Yugi then sighed heavily, looking at his watch.... 6 PM... closing time... he walked over to the door, locking it, turning the door-sign from "OPEN" to "CLOSED" and then hurried up to his room again to organize his deck before dinner, the incident with the cab already being far down in his consciousness...  
  
***  
  
No words were said inside the private plane as it took off from the landing strip and Ayi was just looking out of the window, having her mouth wide open in awe... she had never been on a plane before, let alone a private one and she was still very surprised that her new "father" had one... she had come to the conclusion that with his own henchmen AND his own plane, he had to be insanely rich...  
"Ayi, I would like your attention for a moment, please.."   
her thoughts were cut off as Pegasus spoke to her and she immediately turned to look at him.  
"Oh, sure!" she half smiled. Pegasus smiled back at her, again a very phony smile.  
"You know Duelist Kingdom, don't you?" he folded his arms.  
"Yeah, sure!" Ayi smiled even more, "a Duel Monsters Tournament was held there! I sooooooooo wanted to go, but... well... obviously, I couldn't..."  
"I see!" Pegasus laughed, "well, I launched that competition, actually." he smirked. Ayi's eyes grew.  
"Really?!" she exclaimed, "but the price was... holy COW!" she scratched her head.  
"I know... but that wasn't really what I wanted to tell you... you see, I live there. And your new residence is there. I'm sure you're going to love it, my child." he smiled even more and Ayi did her best to give him a convincing smile back.  
"I'm sure I will!"  
"Definitely..." his facial expression then turned very grave, "oh yes... do you know Seto Kaiba?"  
Ayi let out a laugh.  
"Of course! The best duelist next to Yugi Muto! Three Blue-Eyes White Dragon-cards, a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, only three losses! Every duelist with respect for themselves knows Seto!"  
Pegasus only nodded.  
"So you do duel?"  
"Yeah, the Duel Monsters game's awesome!"  
"I learned from the manager that you're a very talented duelist too, am I right?"  
"Well...." Ayi half smiled, looking away, "if Mr. Kento said so, I guess I am... I collect Dragon cards and I do have some pretty good ones, yes." she looked at Pegasus again, brushing some hair away from her face with her hand.  
"I thought so.. since you mentioned Yugi Muto when you talked about Seto, I suppose you know little Yugi too?"  
"I know he's an awesome duelist, yes..."  
"Wouldn't you like to beat him?" Pegasus smiled again, almost evilly.  
"Yugi Muto?" Ayi let out a laugh, "I'd never be able to beat him! He would annialate me in zero point five seconds! I could never be THAT talented!"  
"Oh, I bet you'd be able to beat him!" Pegasus laughed, again evilly, snapping his fingers. Kemo immediately handed him a card.  
"How?" Ayi lifted an eyebrow.  
"By using.... this!" Pegasus turned the card around, and Ayi let out a loud gasp.  
"A BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGON?!" she exclaimed, turning white, "but... there're only five of those in the entire world!!"  
"Six... I have had one hidden in my collection for years, nobody except me and my henchmen have seen it and nobody told anybody... it has never been used for battle..." Pegasus smirked. Ayi blinked rapidly in confuse.  
"But...." she looked closer, noticing something else; this card.... it looked different to the other Blue-Eyes White Dragons... instead of the dragon standing in the classic pose, it was flying, having it's head towards the right, its claws fully revealed... it looked like an attack pose... she looked up at Pegasus again, "it looks different... is it real?"  
"It's real, my dear!" Pegasus laughed, handing her the card, "it's a special version of the card, the only one ever created, but it's real." he then cleared his throat, "and I only ask for one thing in return from you..."   
Ayi looked from the card to Pegasus, lifting her eyebrow again.  
"And that is?"  
"Defeat Yugi Muto, steal, and bring me his Millenium Puzzle." Pegasus looked away, folding his hands again, still smirking. Ayi frowned even more, looking away as Pegasus turned back to her. She was silent for several seconds.  
"I'm sorry." she finally looked up at him again, letting the card slide across the table over to him, "I couldn't do that, not even for a card like that..." she looked away again. Pegasus lifted his eyebrows.  
"What do you want, then?" he tapped his fingers on the table. Ayi furrowed her brow.  
"Nothing! It's dishonest, I wouldn't do it for anything!" she didn't even look at Pegasus.  
"I see." Pegasus looked down at the card, "well, keep the card anyway, you might change your mind." he shoved the card over to her again.  
"I won't." again, Ayi didn't even look at Pegasus, nor the card. Pegasus just sighed.  
"Well, anyhow, keep the card..."  
"But-"  
"Keep it, I insist! It's yours. Think of it as some sort of welcome present."   
Ayi sighed heavily.  
"Fine!" she looked at him, taking the card, "but I'm not gonna steal anything from anybody." she shoved the card in her pocket.  
"I understand." Pegasus nodded to her, smirking. Ayi shook her head, looking out of the window again... the plane had already started to circle around. Soon, she would be on Duelist Kingdom...  
  
***  
  
Joey's teeth were watering as the bowl of fried noodles with beef was placed in front of him and he immediately grabbed the chopsticks and started eating. Téa, Yugi and Tristan all looked at him with their eyes wide open but quickly turned away, all exclaiming an "eeew!" as he started shoveling the food into his mouth, rapidly.  
"Joey, table manners, please!!" Téa almost yelled out, still looking away from him. Joey looked up, chewing his food, looking almost surprised.   
"Table manners... but I AM eating nicely!" he frowned. Yugi, Téa and Tristan let out a sigh, rolling their eyes.  
"Oh well...." Téa shook her head, "you're a fool if you think you can change a guy..." she muttered, finally turning back to Yugi and Tristan who were still looking at Joey with a disgusted look on their faces along with the rest of the Noodle and Fast-food Restaurant, "so did any of you do anything exciting out of school today?" she smiled at them.  
"Exciting?" Tristan coughed, "nah, school was death and so was everything else..." he sat back in his chair, looking up into the ceiling, "watching Joey eat has been the most interesting thing happening today so far..."  
Joey only looked up at Tristan drinking some of his soda, narrowing his eyes before going back to his noodles.  
"Yugi?"   
Yugi only shrugged his shoulders, having his arms behind his head, also looking up into the ceiling.  
"Watched the Game's Store for grandpa, that was about it... and I saw a guy who looked like Pegasus driving by..."  
Even Joey stopped eating and turned to Yugi along with Tristan and Pegasus.  
"Pegasus?!" all of them explained. Yugi stopped tilting his chair back and forth and looked at the three others.  
"Listen, I can reassure you that it definitely wasn't him, guys..." he let out a laugh.  
"Oh yea?" Joey lifted an eyebrow, "how?"  
"Well, first of all the guy was in a cab and he had a kid with him... Pegasus would refuse to get into a cab and any kid would refuse to go with him, right?" Yugi replied, "don't worry, guys... I'm sure it wasn't him. The cab drove past so fast, it could've been a lady!"  
Tristan, Téa and Joey all looked at eachother, then looked back at Yugi. Tristan then laughed.  
"Hey, Yugi's right! Maxmillion Pegasus would never stoop down to the level where you get IN to the cab and tell the driver where you want to go! He's probably so snobby that he wouldn't even know how to!" he placed an arm around Yugi, "ain't I right?"  
Both Téa's and Joey's facial expression softened up in a smile.  
"You probably are, Tristan..." Joey replied, "beside, what would Pegasus be doing here? Going shopping with Kemo? Nah... there's no way that could've been Maximillion Pegasus."  
  
***  
  
"How come we took a cab anyway?"  
Pegasus looked up from his food when he heard Ayi's voice.  
"I beg your pardon?" he put down his fork, sitting back, looking at her.  
"Well... not to be rude, but I figured a guy like you wouldn't like that stuff..." Ayi prickled a little to her steak with her fork. Pegasus looked at her for a few seconds, wondering, but then, laughed.  
"Oh, I see!" he sat back, folding his arms, "well, I don't really like attention, you see... imagine a big thing like a limo going through the small towns we drove through... all too much attention, wouldn't you think?"   
Ayi finished chewing the rest of her steak, nodding.  
"I didn't really think of that... but you're right..." she shoved her plate a little aside, "I haven't had too much attention, so I'd probably love it." she half smiled, but quickly turned serious again, "by the way, how come we didn't use Tokyo Airport? I mean, the orphanage's in Tokyo.."  
"Well, you see, the airport we used is owned by my company... we could use that and not have to wait for a runway to be free. And I prefer my own stuff over the public." Pegasus picked up his knife and fork again, "know everything you wanted to know, dear?"  
Ayi nodded and was then quiet for a while...  
"Oh..." she nodded to her empty plate, "can I leave the table?" she was already getting up from her chair.  
"Sure, but, I'd like to discuss something with you first... take a seat again..." Pegasus nodded to her chair again and Ayi immediately sat down again, nodding.  
"Sorry..."  
"Oh, it's ok..." Pegasus cleared his throat, "I'd like to talk to you about the reason as to why I adopted you."  
Ayi immediately frowned.  
"Oh?" she folded her arms.  
"You already talked about Seto Kaiba so I know that you know him... you also know he's pretty... rude, don't you?" Pegasus shoved his plate aside as well, sitting back in his chair, folding his fingers again-  
"Yeah, I know he's pretty mean to everybody 'cept his brother..." Ayi didn't move, and her facial expression didn't change.  
"Exactly... but enough about him for now." Pegasus cleared his throat again, "I asked the manager if they told you anything about your parents, but he told me that even they didn't know anything about your family at all... am I correct if I assume they are right?"  
Ayi blinked a few times.  
"You're right..."  
"I did some research before I adopted you and actually, I did find out a lot about your family.." he folded his hands together, looking straight into her eyes. Ayi let out a small gasp.  
"Wh-what?!"  
"That's where Seto Kaiba comes into the picture again."  
"What's about him?" Ayi frowned a little more.  
"Why, you're a Kaiba yourself." Pegasus folded his arms, laughing.  
"His little sister?!" Ayi almost got a heart attack, "Seto Kaiba's little sister?! Mokuba Kaiba's older sister?!... but... HOW?!" she almost hyperventilated, "if I'm in the Kaiba family, how come I don't live with the Kaiba brothers?!" she blinked rapidly.  
"Well, first of all, you're only their adopted sister... Mokuba and Seto were adopted by a man named Kaiba; he was your real father..."  
Ayi blinked confused.  
"I see..." she looked up at Pegasus again, "but why was I put up for adoption and Mokuba and Seto adopted by him.?"  
"Well, you have the answer to that yourself, don't you? You were born with a brain damage, am I correct?"  
"Sort of... but what the heck-"  
"Your parents simply couldn't take care of a child with a brain disease of any kind... your mother died while giving birth to you, and your father was a very hard-working and a very sad man after his wife's death. when the doctors told him that you had one but they couldn't tell what kind, he immediately gave you up to the orphanage, and there, you grew up... but he gave you up, they didn't tell anybody at the orphanage who he was, he just left you there in a basket with a note that said your name was Ayi and that you had a brain disease of some sort and that was it... no surname, nothing but that." Pegasus looked straight at her, not moving his eyes at all. Ayi looked away, frowning, being silent for a moment.  
"But... but how do YOU know then?" she then asked, still frowning.  
"I did some research on the Kaiba family and stumbled over you as a very small paragraph in some info about Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba."  
".. So that is why you adopted me? Because I'm a Kaiba?!" she accidentally let out a small cry.  
"Actually, your relationship to the Kaiba family might come in handy later! After all, you're the only REAL Kaiba!" Pegasus smirked, "as for the main reason; it's the one I told you on the plane."  
"I already told you I wouldn't try to steal anything from Yugi Muto, let alone his Millenium Puzzle!" Ayi growled, clenching her teeth. Pegasus only laughed loudly.  
"No, you're not going to steal! You're going to win a duel first, and if he doesn't wanna give up the millenium puzzle as a prize, then, we can talk about stealing! My henchmen will come and take it from him by force! And that doesn't only count for Yugi, but for anybody who has one of the Seven Millenium Items."  
Ayi narrowed her eyes and then, got up, slamming her hand down in the table, glaring at Pegasus across the thirty feet long table.  
"Forget it!" she hissed, "I'm leaving!" she quickly walked out of the giant dining room with Pegasus's laughter echoing behind her.  
"You're going to break sooner or later!" he shouted after her, still laughing like a madman, "by the way, there's no way you can get out of this castle! There'll be guards at every exit door and window!!"  
  
As she got into the room that she had been introduced to as 'hers', she quickly shoved all of the stuff that she had unpacked before dinner down into her backpack again. She hurried over to the giant closet that was placed alongside the broad wall, looking inside. She noticed something that looked like a brown blanket. She grabbed it and looked it over... it was a brown robe, looking like the ones that she had been told that Marik Ishtar's Rare Hunters wore... she clenched her teeth in anger... so Pegasus had been serious when he said he wanted her to be a Rare Hunter, or in this case, a Millenium Hunter...  
"That's not gonna happen, buddy!" she growled, smirking as quickly put on the robe, pulling the hood over her head, covering her face, "time to get outta this place..." she ran over to the window, looking down... a flashlight was immediately pointed at her and she noticed two guys wearing black suits and sunglasses looking straight into her eyes as her face was lit up. She let out a frustrated roar, turning back into the room. She then noticed some baseball equipment inside the closet... Pegasus probably knew she used to play a lot of Baseball in the orphanage, which gave her an idea... she grinned widely as she picked up the bat and the ball.  
"Baseball time...." she threw the ball up in the air, catching it again as she walked over to the window...  
  
The two guys looked at eachother as Ayi disappeared from the window into her room again. They then shrugged their shoulders and turned their back to the wall again...  
"What d'you think she was doing?" one of them finally asked after a few seconds of silence.  
"Beats me, probably getting some fresh air.."  
"Maybe... I just-"  
They were both cut off by a small pop that almost sounded like a knock on a door, and turned around, quickly. A small crack followed and then-  
"OUCH!!!!" one of them fell over, and then, everything was quiet.  
"Hey... you ok..?" the other guy quietly asked... no reply..., "the man must be knocked out... but-"  
he was cut off by another pop and as he looked up, he noticed a white, round thing come towards him, rapidly. Then, everything got black...  
  
Ayi tried not fall over, laughing like a madman as she watched the second guy fall over, knocked out by a baseball like the first one. She watched them for a few second, but none of them moved... they had to be out cold...  
"Phase one complete..." she smirked, turning around grabbing the mattress from the bed, throwing it out of the window. She did the same to around six pillows, six blankets, some pillow and blanket covers and another extra mattress from the closet. She looked down. The knocked-out guys' flashlights was on the ground, lighting most of the stuff down there up, allowing her to see that everything she had thrown out had ended up in a pile, twenty meters down on the ground, just under the window. She took a deep breath, turning away from the window again.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this... this is something for James Bond and Actionman to do, not for a school girl... hope it'll work..." she turned back, getting up into the windowsill, looking down again, "why do I hafta be afraid of heights..." she hissed through clenched teeth, closing her eyes, "here goes..." she covered her mouth with her hands, jumping out of the window... she screamed as she fell towards the ground, but her hands strangled most of the sound and as she landed in the pile of sheets, mattresses and pillows, she hadn't drawn any attention to herself except for the attention given to her by the animals in the trees the castle was placed by... after collecting herself, she quickly got up and started hurrying through the woods- she knew which way to run after looking through the window- towards the water....  
  
***  
  
"... and now for the weather. People living near the Duelist Kingdom island and most of Honshu island will experience severe thunder and wind, so hang on everybody! Otherwise the-" the radio in the kitchen was turned off and Yugi shook his head, looking out of the window as another lightning tore the darkness outside apart. The thunder quickly followed and Yugi got up from his bed where he was laying on his stomach reading a book, ran over and closed his window, looking outside with a small shudder.  
"I hate thunder..." he muttered, rolling down the blindfolds, "hope Pegasus's castle gets hit by a lightning..." he smiled to himself, turned around, stretched and walked out of his room, out into the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
Ayi swore under her breath as she was making her way through the rain, wind and thundering. She was running alongside the beach, having a hard time keeping up her pace. She stopped and narrowed her eyes, trying to look through the darkness and the rain... a lightning finally came and she let out a happy squeak as she noticed a small landing bridge with a small boat tied to it up ahead. She quickly ran towards it and it didn't take long to get there... waves were washing over the bridge, making it hard for her to actually get to the boat, but when she finally got to it, she noticed it had a sail and a motor.  
"At least I don't need to row..." she muttered to herself, jumping down into the boat, sitting down by the motor and the tiller. She grabbed the rope and untied the boat and turned on the motor. Nobody would be able to hear it because of the wind and thunder anyway... she shot towards Honshu, the closest island, and luckily the one the orphanage was placed on and the one she knew the best, only going in the right direction because of her memories from the plane...  
  
***  
  
"Master Pegasus! She's GONE!!"  
Pegasus looked up from his comic book as Kemo slammed the door to the dining room open, running inside, "two of our men were knocked out and we found a pile of sheets, blankets, mattresses and pillows right outside her window!"  
Pegasus lifted an eyebrow.  
"And you're standing here?" he folded his arms.  
"I... sir... everybody is searching the island, but there's no clue yet! I only came here to tell you, sir..."  
"Well, get out and search for her, your moron! How far can she have gone?!" Pegasus got up from his chair.  
"We don't know sir, the two men that were knocked out outside her window don't remember what time it happened and her tracks are all gone because of the rain and wind so the dogs can't find her...."  
"Well, take a helicopter!" Pegasus threw the comic book back onto the table, walking over to his window, "it can't be so hard!"  
"We wouldn't be able to take any helicopter or plane, sir.... the weather is too extreme..." Kemo stepped back a little.  
"Well go search by FOOT then!!" Pegasus yelled, turning to Kemo again, his eyes flaring with anger.  
"Yes sir...." Kemo turned around and started running out of the room. Pegasus looked at the closed door for a few seconds, having his teeth clenched. He then turned around, looking through the window again.  
"Very clever, my dear... your skills are beyond me, I must say... but don't worry... you'll be back here in no time..." an evil grin crossed over his face and he turned back to the table and sat down, turning back to reading his comic book, not wiping the grin off for hours...  
  
***  
  
The storm didn't seem to decrease at all as Ayi made her way through the giant waves, hoping she was still heading towards Honshu- it would probably take several days to get to any of the other islands so she was praying she was heading the right way... She was soaked and it was freezing cold, but she still kept her mind focused on handling the boat, so she didn't really notice at all. She just kept her teeth clenched together and her eyes narrowed, hoping, praying. That was all she could do...  
"Please, let me get through this in one piece..." she whispered to herself, "even if I get through and Pegasus catches me again, I'll be happy just to get thro-"  
Before she was able to complete the sentence, a giant wave suddenly washed over the boat, knocking it over, sending a screaming Ayi straight into the water. Everything was dark around her and she was thrown around like a small toy, and was fighting hardly to keep her head above the water, dog-paddling the best she had learned, instinctively fighting to get through the waves. Suddenly, she was pulled under... her robe was stuck on something under water... she opened her eyes underwater; the boat had started sinking and it was pulling her with it- she fought franticly to get up to the surface again and suddenly, she heard a ripping sound- then she dog paddled towards the surface and she quickly got there and started doing her best to go towards Honshu island...   
Everything was pitch black and it was all like a dream... Then, finally, after what seemed several days or even weeks, she felt sand underneath her hands and her knees. She used her last strength to crawl up as far on the beach as she could, until she was sure the sea wouldn't be able to wash her out again and then, collapsed, all worn out... she laid there for a couple of minutes and then, everything got black...  
  
***  
  
"YEEEEHAAAAAA!!!!!!!"   
Tristan made his way through the empty streets on his motor-bike, pressing it to the limit of speed as he joyfully screamed and laughed, making people look out from their windows, some of them yelling after him, furiously and tired as it was only seven in the morning. He enjoyed every inch of this though... even though Joey and probably Yugi and Téa too defined 'school summer holidays' as 'sleeping till two in the afternoon', he loved just getting up when the birds did, get on his motor bike and drive through the streets, not having to worry about running over anybody as everybody else would most likely be asleep..  
The wind was in his hair and the motor-bike was moving smoothly along the beach road as he suddenly noticed a small lump of something laying in the sand on the beach... at a distance, it looked like a giant dead animal, but as he noticed the thing was wearing a backpack and an oversized brown robe, he almost fell off the bike. He immediately slammed the brakes, let motor-bike be motor-bike and jumped off, running down the hill to the beach, down towards what had to be a person. When he got to the lump, he realized he was right... turning it around, he looked right into the face of a girl... he looked around, almost franticly... there was nobody around, and he realized he had to deal with this on his own...  
"Oh man..." he slapped his forehead, looking at the girl again, "why me...?" he sighed and tilted the girl so she laid on her side... he placed his hand right before the girl's nose and mouth and waited.... he let out a sigh of relief as he realized that she was breathing fine, but the way her arm was laying worried him... an arm in fine shape wouldn't be able to bend like that... as he slowly let his hand run up her arm, he was sure; it was broken at least one place... but she was alive...  
"What am I gonna do now...?" Tristan let his hand run through his hair, nervously, looking around again... nobody was there... he looked down at the girl again... she was smaller than him, but he still wouldn't be able to carry her, let alone get her to the hospital on his motorbike... he clenched his teeth together in frustration, getting on his feet again... "I have to get help!" he stated... he then snapped his fingers, "Joey's at his mom's place for the summer holidays... that means he's closest from here... he'd probably be able to help me!" he turned to the girl again, "I'll see you later, kid... I'll be right back...."  
  
***  
  
Ayi's eyes snapped open as she heard a motorbike speed up, a short distance away. She quickly sat up as the noise echoed in her head, watching a guy on a motorbike speeding away from the beach, not looking back at her... as everything was quiet again, she dried the sand and sleep out of her eyes and looking around... she was on a beach... and judging by the way the waves and the wind went that night, it definitely wasn't Duelist Kingdom! She smiled widely as she realized this, but the smile quickly disappeared as a sharp pain shot through her arm, almost making her eyes tear up. She looked at the arm and tried to bend it, only making the pain even worse. She sighed heavily, rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
"Of course... my arm is broken and-" she cut herself off with a gasp, got her backpack off as fast as her broken arm allowed her to and opened it, quickly grabbing a small metal tin, opening it, grabbing the cards that were inside... all of them were perfectly dry... her new Blue-Eyes White Dragon too... she put it in the tin before the dinner at the castle, luckily... she picked it up and looked it over, frowning a little.  
"You've been a lot of trouble, my friend... but since Peggie insisted, I guess I do own you..." she kept looking at it for a few more seconds. She then shook her head again, putting it back into the tin, taking out the other cards, looking them over. All of them seemed ok... she smiled again as she put them back in the tin as well and stuffed it all back in her backpack, getting up, letting out a small groan as a wave of pain went through her arm again. She collected herself, pulled the hood of the robe over her head, covering her face again, looked around and then, started walking down the road, towards the city...  
  
***  
"Joey, get up!! You have company!"   
Joey finally awoke as he heard his mother's voice outside his room.  
"Company?! Now?! Who is it?" he sat up, grabbing his jeans.  
"It's Tristan... he said it was important..." his mom replied.  
"ARGH!" He slammed his head down into the pillow again, "tell him to wait 'till eleven thirty-ish!"  
"Joey, don't make me come inthere and drag you out of bed myself!"  
"No! OK, OK!!!" he yelled out, muffled by the pillow but still loudly, "I'm coming!" he shoved his blanket aside, getting his jeans and his jacket on, letting a hand run through the hair to make it at least just a little decent. He then got out and started walking down to the door, muttering and swearing under his breath, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He then opened the door, glaring right into Tristan's eyes.  
"You are so dead!" he hissed, pointing at him. Tristan lifted an eyebrow.  
"That can wait! Sleep when you get old! I saw a kid down at the beach... she was pretty messed up and knocked out cold... we have to get her to the hospital or something!" he grabbed Joey and pulled him outdoor. Joey blinked rapidly, but then turned, and closed the door, almost right in his mother's face as she was standing behind him, listening.  
"A kid?!" he frowned, "are you sure?"  
"I went down there and looked! Trust me, it IS a kid! Come on!" Tristan grabbed Joey by his sleeve and dragged him over to his motorbike. Joey stepped back as Tristan got up on it and started the roaring engine.  
"Whoa, no way man! I'm NOT gettin' up on that- AH!" he was cut off as Tristan pulled him up on it as well and started speeding down the road with a screaming Joey, clinging to his shoulders.  
  
It only took around two minutes for them to get to the beach and when they got there and Tristan stopped the engine, Joey was shaking like mad but had stopped screaming. He got off the motorbike along with Tristan, slowly staggering after him as he ran down towards the place where he saw the girl. Tristan suddenly stopped and Joey caught up with him after a few seconds, grabbing onto his shoulders again as he was about to fall over.  
"Tristan... I'm gonna kill you..." he growled, almost turning green in his face.. Tristan only turned to him, and then, looked around.  
"I don't understand..." he finally said. Joey lifted an eyebrow.  
"I said I'm gonna kill you! Strangling, impaling, something like-"  
"That wasn't what I meant! She's gone!" Tristan hissed. Joey blinked, confused.  
"She is..?" he stepped up beside Tristan, looking around again.  
"Yea! She was right there!" Tristan pointed to a place near some dead bushes.  
"Wow... but didn't you say she was knocked out? How come she-"  
"How the heck would I be able to know, doofus!" Tristan slapped his forehead, rolling his eyes, "well, maybe it was just some orphan sneaking around... but her arm was broken..."  
"Well... she's gone now, so maybe she wasn't that bad off anyway... we can't do anything Tristan, let's just go home... I wanna sleep..." Joey yawned and stretched. Tristan looked at him, hesitating for a few seconds. Then, he nodded.  
"Ok..."  
  
***  
  
Pegasus watched as the helicopter landed, not far from him. The rotor blades slowly stopped moving and two of his henchmen came out, one of them, carrying something in his hand. He handed it to Pegasus- it was a piece of brown fabric...  
"And this is..?" Pegasus lifted his eyebrow.  
"We found out that one of the boats were missing, sir. We found it near Honshu though. Sunk, some of it broken off. That piece of fabric was stuck on a sharp edge where the boat was broken, and the two knocked out guards remember seeing the girl in the window, wearing the brown rare hunter robe before she escaped..." the guy replied.   
"Has she drowned?"  
"We don't think so, sir. The boat sunk pretty close to land and we didn't find any body... of course, there're chances that she's drowned, but we don't think that's the case, sir... and we already doubled the men searching by foot on Honshu."  
Pegasus frowned for a few seconds but then smiled.  
"Wonderful. Well, keep searching! Double the helicopters on Honshu as well. Once you find her, contact me right away and bring her here!" he laughed, then turned around and walked into the castle again along with Kemo and some other henchmen.  
  
***  
"THERE SHE IS!!!!"  
Ayi gasped as she heard the yell behind her, and turning around, she noticed four men, all wearing black suits and sunglasses, coming running towards her. She let out a small shriek and started running down the street, trying to mix with as many people as possible, but the men still seemed to follow, getting closer and closer to her...  
"Pegasus's henchmen, of course!" she hissed, rolling her eyes, still running insanely, turning at every corner she got to, hoping to lose them...  
  
After around five minutes of running, she was almost too tired to run, but her fear kept her going. Everybody getting in the way of the henchmen were shoved aside and it wouldn't be long before they got her as she wasn't able to push her way through as well as they were... she tried to speed up and ducked a little... if she was lucky, she'd be able to disappear in the crowd...  
"Hey, where'd she go?!"  
She could hear them, but they couldn't see her... she grinned. Perfect...  
"How would I be able to know, just keep pushing through!!"  
She looked around... if she could just get into a building somewhere... finally, she noticed it; a store was right ahead of her, if she'd be able to get inthere, maybe they'd completely lose track of her... as soon as she got to the store, she opened the door and almost zipped inthere. She looked around for a few seconds... it had to be a game's store... card store would've been more appropriate... hundreds of boxes of Duel Monsters decks and booster packs were placed on the shelves all around in the store... nobody was there though and she quickly ducked behind the desk... suddenly, she felt a pat on her shoulder and she let out a cry, turning around, facing a young boy of her own age but a great deal shorter.  
"Wha-WHAT?!" she almost yelled.  
"Err... sorry... but..." the guy stepped back a little, "costumers aren't allowed there... it's-"  
"I.. I..."  
"But-"  
"BE QUIET!!!" she cried, pointing at the window. The guy stepped back several footsteps, stared at her for a few seconds, but then turned around looking out of the window. He too almost let out a scream as he noticed the two henchmen, looking into the store in the window. He stared at them with his mouth wide open, but... they didn't seem to be after him... they barely looked at him... then, they walked to the door and Ayi quickly crawled further in behind the desk... they came in... the guy just stared at Yugi as they walked up to him, towering over him like two giants.  
"Hey, shorty, did you see a girl with a broken arm, wearing a brown robe run past here? We're looking for her you see..." one of them folded his arms, almost glaring at the guy. He still just looked at the two with his mouth wide open. He then shook his head and Ayi let out a silent sigh of relief..  
"Oh... well, sorry to disturb you then.. bye kid." the henchman nodded to him, and both of them turned around, walking out of the store, "she must have continued down the street..." one of them said.  
"Great, more pushing!" the other one sounded annoyed to say the least, "man, I was so sure that I saw her run in here!"  
The door then closed. Ayi still stared after them...  
*they're gone* she thought, *finally... they're gone...* she closed her eyes, sighing again.  
"Those were Maximillion Pegasus's henchmen..."  
She almost let out a scream as she heard the voice behind her and she quickly turned around, facing the guy from before. He was standing, looking straight into her eyes.  
"You must've really annoyed Pegasus if they're after you..." he continued, looking at the door again.  
"I..."  
"Yugi, what's going on?"  
Another voice from behind made Ayi let out another scream. An old man had come down from the stairs right in front of her, and he now stood, looking at her, blinking, "who is she?"  
"I don't know, gramps..." the little guy replied, "she came inhere... Pegasus's henchmen were after her, they just left..."  
"Pegasus? After her?" he looked from the little guy to her again, "oh my, you poor thing! Yugi, take her upstairs to the kitchen, then I'll close the shop..."  
"Ok, grandpa..." the little guy, or Yugi as he was refereed to watched the old man, or his grandfather walk past him. He then turned back to Ayi again, offering her a hand, smiling.  
"Thanks.." Ayi bit in her lip.  
"It's ok... we'll try to help you."  
Ayi couldn't help smiling back, accepting his hand with the hand that wasn't broken, getting up. Yugi then nodded to the stairs, "follow me... grandpa will be right up... what's with your arm by the way..? They said it was broken and, no offence, but it doesn't look right..." he looked at her as they were walking up the stairs.  
"I know... It is broken... long story."  
"I see... we'll just ask gramps to get a doctor to look at it, it's gonna be ok." Yugi smiled at her over his shoulders, and Ayi did her best to smile back.  
*Doctors... I hate doctors...* she shuddered.  
When they finally got to the kitchen, Yugi offered her a chair by the table and sat down as well, looking down the stairs, waiting for his grandfather. As Ayi collected herself and was looking this Yugi over, she noticed the strange necklace he was wearing and was finally able to 'connect the dots'... Yugi... a grandfather, the necklace... it had to be...  
"Yu...Yugi... Yugi Muto?!" she almost fell down from the chair. Yugi turned to her, blinking in confuse.  
"You know me?" he motioned to himself.  
"I noticed your necklace... sorry, millenium puzzle and... man, why didn't I see that?" she let out a laugh, "every duelist should know you! You're the champ!"  
"Aw... thanks..." Yugi almost blushed, "you duel?"  
"Yeah, I do." Ayi half smiled, "that's the problem..."  
"Problem..?" Yugi looked puzzled.  
"Well... you see, I'm an orphan and I lived in an orphanage in Tokyo... I was adopted.. by... Pegasus..." Ayi shuddered.  
"You were adopted by Maximillion Pegasus?!" Yugi exclaimed.  
"Yes... you see... it's a very long story..."  
"We've got plenty of time..." Yugi's grandfather suddenly stood in the door, "take your time, child." he sat down on a chair.  
_________________________________________________  
END OF PART 1...  
_________________________________________________  
Thanks SO much for reading =D Hope you like ^____^  
Part two will be coming up VERY soon! ^^ It's written, I just need to edit it into HTML, that's all! ^^ I actually only need to write part three which is most likely the FINAL part =)  
Well, anyway, again, I hope you liked... and please review, PLEEEAAASE!! ^____^  
_________________________________________________  
JANNI P, AKA., janni-chan. 


	2. YATTA! Chapter 2

Written by Janni Pedersen, a.k.a. "JAY" and "janni-chan"  
DEDICATED TO LISA HOGAN AND FUNG CHUN HONG.  
---------------------------------------------------  
NOTE: YATTA, chapter two, HAHA!!! ^___________^ I hope you'll like this; it took a while to edit =) Again, this is my first YuGiOh! fanfic I've ever written, and I've only seen a few of the Duelist Kingdom episodes, so I had to gather info on the Internet... and tell you what; that's very hard!! =P That's why I'm happy I have a a very good friend who knows EVERYTHING about YuGiOh! to help me and only humiliating myself in front of him when I ask stupid questions X) THANK YOU AGAIN CHUN HONG!! ^___^ Oh, and I forgot to tell you why this ficcie is dedicated to Lisa Hogan, hehe ^^' Sorry Lis.. =) BECAUSE SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND, YAAAYY!!!! =D And HAPPY B-DAY!!! You're 18... I can't believe it!!! *hugs* congrats Lisa-chan...  
Consider this a part of your b-day present from me, hehe =) And it's dedicated to Chun Fung Hong because he's helped me and he's just one of the best friends I've ever had... and he's just the world's biggest YGO GENIOUS!!! YA!!! ^^ Thanks to the both of you =D  
  
Oh yes, and the Copyrights! ^___^  
  
Ayi P.K., Kento, Misato, Shami and the whole story are (c) me.  
Yugi Muto, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Maximillion Pegasus and other characters from the anime Yu-Gi-Oh! is (c) Kazuki Takahashi., 4Kids and FUNimation.  
Other characters are (c) their respective owners.  
  
Oh, and I've posted a discription of Ayi in the end of this chapter ^^   
  
PLEASE REMEMBER:  
My mainlanguage is DANISH and I haven't had much to do with English in school, so I've basically had to teach myself English with help from my Internet friends- so if there're any grammar/spelling errors, please tell me and I'll try to kill them ASAP ^^ Thanks =)  
Only one thing left to say now... ENJOY!!! =D  
---------------------------------------------------  
NOTHING BUT TROUBLE...  
PART 2  
  
It was evening, and the sun had started setting in the horizon... however, the animals of Duelist Kingdom were still up, and still made a lot of noise... planes kept landing and taking off along with helicopters, but inside Maximillion Pegasus's castle, everything seemed quiet and the corridors and halls were empty, except for henchmen, walking the usual security rounds.  
Inside the dining room, Pegasus was sitting, eating his dinner by the table, seeming awfully annoyed and discontent. The door to the room suddenly opened and Pegasus immediately got up as he saw Kemo walk in..  
"Anything new?" he folded his arms.  
"Two of the men on the ground saw her near Domino High School but they lost her in the town. They went into all stores on the street where she disappeared, but she didn't seem to be there, sir..."  
"Hm. At least we know where to look then, she can't have gone far from the town if she's not still in it." he turned around again to sit down, "very well, continue searching! Once you know exactly where she is, tell me before you grab her. I look forward some more info in the morning!"  
"Yes sir..."  
  
***  
"Nah, Pegasus was probably lying! I don't think she's a Kaiba! She doesn't even look like Seto!" Joey folded his arms, almost glaring at Ayi, "maybe SHE is lying!"  
"I AM a Kaiba!" Ayi hissed, "I just ain't Seto and Mokuba's sister! They were their ADOPTED name is Kaiba, I'm just the daughter of the guy who adopted the two... so they're the ones that don't look like Kaibas!"  
"... I knew that!" Joey laughed, "but... you could still be lyin'..."  
"HEY! I-" Ayi got up, but was cut off as Yugi lifted a hand to stop her.  
"Joey, I saw her being chased by Pegasus's henchmen..." he frowned a little, "they came into the shop, looking for her... she's not lying... besides, she already told me they drove through here with a cab yesterday. And I saw that guy looked like and now definitely was Pegasus. So she isn't lying."  
"And Pegasus is definitely not lying." Téa broke in, "he got his lazy butt off his chair to adopt her.. if she wouldn't be of use to him in any way, he wouldn't have spent a dine to even try getting here..."  
Ayi couldn't help sending Joey a victorious grin. She didn't want to be rude, she was just getting this Joey guy back. Joey sent her a hard glare back. He then folded his arms, sat back in his chair and closed his eyes while clenching his teeth.  
"Yeah, sure... whatever..." he then turned to Yugi, "hey , Yugs, got any food? I'm starving!"  
Yugi sighed, rolled his eyes and pointed to a cupboard nearby.  
"Take the bisquits... their expirery day is tomorrow anyway..." he shook his head with a smile.  
"Awesome, thanks!" Joey got up and ran over to the pointed out cupboard. He then returned to the table with a pack of bisquits which he immediately started eating like a pig, "hey, where's Tristan anyway?" he asked with his mouth full, almost spitting crums out on everybody. Yugi, Ayi and Téa all covered their faces with their arms.  
"He'll be here soon... that's what he said anyway.. " Téa replied. She then looked towards the door, "hello mr. Muto!" she waved and everybody turned to look at the door as well. Solomon, Yugi's grandfather, stood in the door to the kitchen.  
"Hey kids... figuring anything out?" he smiled at them.  
"Yeah... that she's a fraught.." Joey replied, again with his mouth full.  
"Joey..!" Téa almost hissed.  
"What?!" Joey glared back, "that's what I think!"  
"I'm NOT a fraught, mr. Wheeler!" Ayi snapped back  
"Oh yea?!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Prove it!" Joey folded his arms, smirking. Ayi looked down, frowning and Joey let out a laugh, "see?! I told you that-" he was cut off when somebody hit him over the head, "Ouch! HEY!!" he turned around and looked right into Téa's eyes, "what was that for?! She started it!" he pointed at Ayi.  
"Hardly..." Téa muttered, "at least, apologize to her, Joey!"  
"No way!" Joey got up, "I've got nothing to say to her 'cept what I already said!" he sat down again, and demonstratively started eating his biscuits again.  
"Come on, give it a rest kids! None of you'll get anywhere with fighting, you know that." Solomon looked all of them over again, folding his arms, "besides, Joey... you don't know the girl. Maybe she's not a fraught. Personally, I don't think so, she was scared half to death when she hid from those guys."  
Ayi sent him a grateful smile. She didn't like the idea of anybody thinking she was a fraught, not even that Joey guy... but she kinda did understand him...  
"Hey guys!" Tristan suddenly appeared behind Solomon, smiling at them all, "I came as fast as I-" he didn't finish the line, but let out a loud gasp when he finally noticed Ayi. "You?!" he pointed at her, "But I..." he then looked at her now bandaged arm, "it IS you! I saw you at the beach! Your arm was broken, and you were just laying there! I thought you were dead!" he blinked rapdly, making everybody look at him in confuse. Joey then looked from Ayi to Tristan.  
"That's the girl you were talking about?" he motioned to Ayi over his shoulder, still looking at Tristan.  
"Definitely!"   
"What are you talking about?" Yugi broke in, "you saw Ayi at the beach?"  
"Yeah!" Tristan nodded, "I was driving down the beach road on the motorbike and I saw her laying on the beach... I thought she had drowned or something like that, so I went downthere... I found out she was alive though, but I wanted to get Joey so we could take her to the hospital... I noticed her arm was broken or something too..."  
"I heard a motorbike drive by... and when I woke up, I left the beach..." Ayi shrugged her shoulders but then smiled, "I'm sorry if I scared you though..."  
"What a coincidence." Solomon made all of them turn to him again, "maybe you're convinced now, Joey?" he looked Joey over smiling.  
"I... uhh..." Joey scratched his head, "maybe... it.... wasn't her?"  
Solomon only let out a laugh.  
"Sure, son." he then turned to the others, "I'll go to bed. The store opens early tomorrow and it's already ten PM." he nodded to them and then looked at Ayi, "since you have nowhere to go, you can spend the night here. I hope a couch will do?"  
Ayi smiled widely.  
"Of course! Thanks a billion mr. Muto!"   
"That's ok." Solomon let out a laugh, "when it's safe, I'll make sure we'll find something better for you. Yugi, you just show her the sheets and so on, ok?"  
"Ok, granpa! Goodnight." Yugi waved once at him.  
"Goodnight Mr. Muto! And thanks!"  
"Night." he smiled at them all, "no problem, Ayi. I'll see you tomorrow." he nodded to them and walked out. Everything was then quiet until Tristan cleared his throat.  
"So... what brings you here?" he asked.   
"Well..." Ayi half smiled, "I was adopted from an orphanage, ran away from my new so-called father, he sent his henchmen after me, I hid in the game's shop and here I am."  
Tristan looked surprised to say the least.  
"Your father's henchmen..? What is he, some bigshot or something?" he lifted his eyebrow.  
"Well, if that's what you wish to call it..." Yugi broke in, "it's Pegasus... he adopted her..."  
"SAY WHA?!?!" Tristan exclaimed, "Pegasus?! Adopting a kid?!" he scratched his head.  
"Yeah... he wanted to use her to get Yugi's Millenium Puzzle." Téa explained.  
"He also thought he would be able to get a second chance with getting KaibaCorp again using me.. that's why he chose to adopt me and not any other kid..." Ayi finished, "that's about it..."  
"But to lead KaibaCorp you hafta actually be a..." Tristan blinked a couple of times in confuse as he fell silent, "waitasec, you're a Kaiba?!"   
Ayi only nodded yes in respond, looking down at the table.  
"But... how?!"  
"That's where we left off..." Yugi turned to Ayi again, "d'you know why you were given up for adoption in the first place?"  
Ayi still looked down at the table but nodded yes.  
"Well... I was born with some sort of braindamage and the Kaiba family wouldn't be able to take care of a kid that ill... so they put me in the orphanage..." she sighed heavily, shaking her head, "the brain desease turned out to be nothing serious though... but my parents never got to know. Mrs. Kaiba, my mother, died giving birth to me, and my father died a while after he adopted Mokuba and Seto Kaiba... he never told them about me though, he probably assumed the brain damage was something serious and that I was dead or something... "  
"What kind of brain damage was that anyway?" Joey finally joined the conversation again with a lifted eyebrow.  
"It's epilepsy..." Ayi finally looked up.  
"Epilepsy? But... that is kinda serious!" Téa lifted an eyebrow.  
"Not as serious as the doctors thought... besides, I haven't had any seizures for like fourteen or fifteen years, they were able to give me the right medicine almost the instant the first symptoms showed!" Ayi shrugged her shoulders, "if my father knew that, he might actually have kept me..." she bit in her lip, looking down.  
"Don't worry about that now..."  
She suddenly felt a hand on hers. She looked up, looking right into Yugi's eyes.  
"You can't do anything about the past..." he smiled at her, "what's important now is that we keep Pegasus from getting you and talk to Seto and Mokuba... then, you might be able to live with them. Who knows?" he shrugged his shoulders. Ayi looked at him for a second but then half smiled back.  
"Thanks mr. Muto..."  
"Call me Yugi..." he nodded to her and then turned to Joey, Tristan and Téa, "I'll talk to grandpa tomorrow. Then we can meet here again and discuss what we can do..."  
Téa and Tristan immediately nodded while Joey just frowned.  
"What is there to discuss anyway?" he folded his arms, "ain't that just wasting the summer holidays?"  
"Well, for instance, we could discuss how we can keep Pegasus from getting Ayi and maybe how to get a hold of Seto and Mokuba.." Téa rolled her eyes, "but if you don't wanna join, we can do it without you!" she glared at Joey who glared back for a few seconds but then, looked away.  
"Ok, ok..." he grumpled, snorting.  
"Good." Téa stopped frowning and turned to the others, getting up, "anyway, it's getting late and I have to go home now... I'll see you guys tomorrow... goodnight." she smiled at them all and then started to walk out.  
"Night Téa." Yugi smiled back as she walked out. She turned to wave at them and then closed the door behind her. Everything was then quiet for a few seconds. Then Tristan got up too.  
"Téa's right... it's getting late... I'd better go as well..." he stretched, "what about you, Joey?"  
No reply from Joey. He was sitting, with his arms folded and a frown on his face, just staring out into thin air.  
"Joey?" He tapped his shoulders and Joey almost jumped up from the chair.  
"Wha-what?" he looked around and then turned to Tristan, "WHAT?!"  
"Maybe you should consider getting home too..." Tristan tapped his foot.  
"Err... what time is it?" he blinked rapidly.  
"Ten thirty..." Yugi replied. Joey slapped his forehead.  
"ARH!! I promised mom I'd be home before nine!" he turned to Yugi, "gotta go, man... if my mom says I'm not in tomorrow, she's just killed me... I'll see you later!" he turned around and sprinted out of the kitchen while Tristan, Ayi and Yugi looking after him, sweatdropping.  
"Err... ok..." Tristan shook his head, sighing, "anyway, I'll see you two tomorrow... when d'you want me to be here?"  
"Granpa and I are taking Ayi to the doctor around nine tomorrow morning... but be here around eleven, we should be home by then."  
"Right." Tristan nodded, "I'll see you then! Nighters!" he waved, turned around and walked out of the room as well.   
Only Yugi and Ayi were left and they just sat there, looking at the door... Yugi was the first one to break the silence as he cleared his throat.  
"So... you never told us where you were from... I mean, where the orphanage was.." he put his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands. Ayi shrugged her shoulders  
"You never asked.." she smiled at him, "but... it's in Tokyo."  
Yugi's eyes widened.  
"That's far away! Wonder why Pegasus drove through here with you..." he scratched his head, lifting an eyebrow,  
"Pegasus only wanted to use his own airport so we had to go through here with the cap... hiring a Limo would probably be cheaper, but it would draw too much attention to us, he said." Ayi explained, "man, that guy's a wierdo! I don't get why they let him adopt a kid from an orphanage! He seemed like a nutcase to me." she rolled her eyes. Yugi laughed.  
"He abducted my grandfather once... and stole his soul. So calling Pegasus a nutcase wouldn't be too much.." he got up, "thirsty?" he looked at her over his shoulder as he opened a cupboard and grabbed a glass.  
"No thanks."  
Yugi grabbed a bottle of milk and returned to the table, putting the glass and the bottle down.  
"How did Pegasus steal your grandfathers soul..?" Ayi lifted an eyebrow. Yugi finished pouring milk in his glass and looked up at her again.  
"He had his left eye replaced by the Millenium Eye, one of the seven Millenium Items. Basically, it allows him to steal souls and read people's thoughts... but he lost it, so he's got his normal eye back." he picked up the glass and drank the milk.   
"Scary...!" Ayi's eyes widened, "I had no idea he was able to do that!" she shuddered. She then looked at Yugi again, "how did you get your grandfather back? If you don't mind me asking of course.."  
"It's ok." Yugi let out a small laugh, "you probably know about the Duelist Kingdom tournament, right?" he looked her over; she nodded, "well, basically, I had to get the ten starchips and defeat Pegasus... then I got my grandfather back."  
"He used your grandfather to get you there?" Ayi frowned, "that's mean!.. but the prize was money, wasn't it...?"  
"Yes... but I gave those to Joey... he needed it for his sister's eye surgery, and I only competed for gramps." Yugi shrugged his shoulders and drank another glass of milk.  
"Wow... I... that was so sweet of you!" she smiled at him, widely. Yugi blushed, looking away with a smile.  
"Well, his sister was almost blind, so..."  
"Joey competed too?"  
"Yeah... he needed the money."  
"Hey... that was nice of him! He seemed so... I'm sorry, but, rude..." Ayi almost felt bad about saying it. Yugi only nodded.  
"He may seem like that, but once you get to know him, he's actually really nice... his parents are divorced, so he's got his problems..."   
"I see... makes me feel kinda bad for almost yelling at him..." Ayi looked down again, half smiling. Yugi shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder which he quickly removed when she looked up.  
"Don't worry about it... first of all, he's all ok with it and you didn't know." he half smiled. Ayi shrugged her shoulders.  
"Well, still..."  
Then, everything was silent. Yugi then got up.  
"Tell ya what, I'm gonna go put sheets and so on on the couch... you should get some rest, we have to get up pretty early tomorrow." he smiled at her and she immediately nodded, smiling back.  
"Thanks... I'm dead tired..."  
"Figures... you've been through a lot today. Anyway, go brush your teeth or whatever and when you're done, the couch will be ready."  
"Listen, I can put those sheets on myself, you don't really need to-"  
"Nonsense." Yugi laughed, putting the milk back into the fridge, "you're the guest, I'm the host... beside my grandfather of course... It's my job!"  
Ayi looked away, smiling.  
"Well... whatever you say then... thanks..." she shrugged her shoulders. Yugi looked at her from over his shoulder as he was walking out of the room. He just smiled back, giving her a thumbs-up.  
"No problem at all!"  
  
***  
"Seto! PLEASE, let me come in!!"  
Seto immediately snapped out of his mind as he heard the shout from outside the computer room... it was his brother's voice... he sounded agitated...  
"Mokuba?" he got up from the chair, "come in!" he walked towards the door, but he didn't get far before it opened, almost hitting him. Mokuba was standing in front of him, having his eyes wide open, trying to catch his breath.  
"You're late, aren't you? It's almost eleven..." Seto looked at his watch, "what's wrong?"  
"Seto, I saw Pegasus's henchmen!" he almost yelled, running to his brother, almost throwing himself in his arms, "they were chasing a girl around the city! I waited to go home 'till I was sure not to run across any.."  
Seto narrowed his eyes, looking up, away from his brother.  
"So... she's here.... it HAS to be her.." he quietly said, walking over, sitting down in his chair again. Mokuba seemed surprised to say the least. He then ran to Seto's chair, grabbing his arm.  
"You know her? Who is it?" he tugged a bit in his jacket. Seto looked at him for a while but turned to the computer keyboard again after barely a second.  
"It'd be better for you not to know... I want to see what Pegasus wants with her... all I know so far is that he tried to convince her to be some sort of rare hunter and find the Millenium Items for him..." he typed a bit, looking straight at the screen, "she refused and ran off..."  
Mokuba looked at him, first surprised, then suspicously.  
"How do you know all that stuff?" he stopped tugging in Seto's jacket sleeve, lifting an eyebrow, "shouldn't we help her...?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Why should we?"  
"Because she's in danger!" Mokuba almost looked angry as he said this, "you know how it is to get caught by Pegasus! It's not exactly fun and it shouldn't happen to anybody!!"  
Seto still didn't look at him. He just narrowed his eyes even more. He then sighed, closed his eyes and shook his head.  
"I need to see what else he wants! I refuse to believe that he only wants her as his rare hunter, he'd never use somebody like that!" he looked at Mokuba again, "but if that's what he wants to do with her, that's fine... it won't bother us.. but on the other hand... I know that he knows that he can use her to take over KaibaCorp..."  
"Whaddya mean he can use her to take over KaibaCorp?! That's impossible! She's not-" Mokuba cut himself off as he clamped a hand over his mouth with a small gasp. He then looked up at his older brother, "is she?!"  
"What?"  
"You know what I mean!" he clenched his fists, "is she a Kaiba?!"  
Seto was quiet for several seconds. He just looked out into the air. Then, he turned to Mokuba, nodding yes, slowly.  
"Yes..." he sighed, "she's our... adopted sister..." he rubbed his face. Mokuba let out another gasp.  
"WHAT?!?!" he yelled, "but how?! You never told me?! Seto..! I thought-" he fell silent as Seto lifted a hand to stop him, still having his eyes closed.  
"First of all, I just found out... our adopted father gave her away to an orphanage because she had some kind of brain damage and he coulnd't keep her due to the business and his mental condition after losing his wife during the birth of the girl." he shook his head, "trust me, Mokuba... I would've told you if I knew myself, but I just got the data yesterday... and you haven't been home before now..."  
"I've been at my friend's place all the time! You knew that!! You could've called, Seto!!" Mokuba almost yelled now... it surprised him a lot... he never yelled at Seto, never..! He was his best friend, but right now, he just felt... betrayed... he looked up at Seto again. He was just staring blankly at the computer screen. "we could at least help her!" Mokuba made him look up again.  
"Mokuba, I..." Seto clenched his teeth... he wasn't angry... just frustrated... "I don't want to sound mean, but unless she's a danger to KaibaCorporation, I don't wish to help her..."   
"What?! Why? She's our sister!"  
"ADOPTED sister! She's never been here! She doesn't belong to the Kaiba family anymore!"  
"She IS a Kaiba, Seto!"  
"Not anymore! Pegasus adopted her from the orphanage! She's a Pegasus!"  
"What?!?!" Mokuba seemed surprised for a few seconds. He then turned serious... determined, "well... she IS our sister! Maybe not legally, but we still should help her, Seto! And if you don't wish to help her, I know I can't change your mind and I don't blame you for that... but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna try!" he turned around and started walking out of the room.  
"But Mokuba! She's not a Kaiba! She'll never be a Kaiba! She probably doesn't even want to be one herself" Seto got up again, "and if Pegasus is after her... you could get hurt!"   
Mokuba turned to him again.  
"But she's born a Kaiba! And I'm not just gonna sit around and wait 'till Pegasus gets her!" he folded his arms, "and since he's not after me in the first place, he won't hurt me! I can at least TRY to help her since you don't want to!"  
"You're NOT going alone! That much I do know!" Seto folded his arms as well. Mokuba's face cleared up in a smile.  
"You're coming with me?!" he exclaimed, "Aw, I-"  
"No I'm not... I don't want anything to do with that girl unless I have to... you go straight to Yugi and his grandfather's games shop tomorrow and explain what it's all about... Yugi and his friends will definitely listen and help you find her... but don't bring her here! She's a Pegasus to me, remember that! Yugi and his friends will help you find some way to protect her from Pegasus, I'm sure..."   
Mokuba blinked, confused for a few seconds.  
"You're letting me go then?" he almost whispered. Seto almost smiled.  
"Well, as you said... Pegasus is not after you and he wouldn't hurt you... and if you don't consider her a Pegasus and you really want to get in touch with her, I know that even I wouldn't be able to stop you... if I tried, you'd just run off, am I right?" he smirked, sitting back in his chair. Mokuba looked down at the floor. He then nodded yes.  
"You're right..."  
"Thought so." Seto nodded once, "anyway, that's tomorrow... it's really late now. You should go to bed, ok?"  
"Yeah..." Mokuba sighed but then, looked up at his big brother, walked over, giving him a hug, smiling slightly, "thanks though, Seto..."  
Seto half smiled back, patting his little brothers head as he let go.  
"No problem..." he watched Mokuba walk out of the room and sighed heavily as the door closed behind him, "the kid is growing up... but if something happens to him, I'm personally gonna kill that girl..."  
  
***  
Everything was almost all quiet in the kitchen; Yugi and his grandfather was just sitting, eating their toasts, silently, just looking out into the air. When Solomon finally finished his second piece of bread, he turned to Yugi.  
"Maybe you should wake her up now... we have to be at the doctor's in an hour and she might want some breakfast and maybe a shower..." he picked up another piece of toast, handing it to Yugi. Yugi just nodded, got up, put some butter on two pieces of toast, put that along with a glass of juice on a tray and started walking down in the living room.  
He hesistated at first but then looked in through the door... he could just barely see her hair and judging from the way she was breathing, she was definitely asleep. He then walked into the room, approached the coach, slowly. When he reached it, he slowly put the tray down on the table and turned to the coach, looking Ayi's face over... her face seemed peaceful as she lay there, obviously sleeping very tight... Yugi smiled as he observed her, tilting his head a little to the side... she had brown hair... not very dark brown, it almost seemed like a very dark blonde actually... her skin was a dark nuanced peach color and her face was definitely pretty. She almost seemed younger than him, but she had already told him that she was his age so it was only almost... while he was looking at her face she suddenly let out a loud shriek that made Yugi almost fall backwards immediately, letting out a small scream as well... he realized he hadn't fallen. That would've been impossible; Ayi had him in her arms, holding as tight as her broken arm allowed her to. It definitely wasn't a hug; she was clinging to him like a wooden draft in the stormy sea, and she looked terrified, judging from her facial expression. She was still asleep though, but the fear was obvious. Yugi blinked a few times, confused...  
*WhatamIgonnadowhatamIgonnado..?* he thought almost franticly...  
"Er... Ayi..! Miss Kaiba! Ah!" he coughed, trying to breathe. Ayi's eyes snapped open as she heard his voice and she let out another shriek as she looked straight into his face. She drew back, quickly.  
"Yu-Yugi?! What..?! I.." she looked around, feeling on her face, still looking scared, sweating like a mad, "just a nightmare... just a nightmare..." she closed her eyes, trying to calm down. Yugi looked her over, thinking like mad.. what should he do? As he was thinking, Ayi seemed to calm down and she slowly opened her eyes, looking him over.  
"I.. I'm sorry..." she looked away, "I thought you were a tree..."  
"Wha..?" Yugi blinked. A tree? Was that a comment..? Ayi let out a quiet laugh.  
"I mean... in the dream... er.. nightmare." she exclaimed, "I needed something to grab onto.."   
"Oh!" Yugi laughed, putting his arms behind his head, "it's ok... being a tree was nice!"  
He realized what he had said as Ayi raised an eyebrow, "er... I... uh.............." he scratched his head, just looking at her. He then looked to the tray on the table, "oh... eh... I made breakfast for you!" he grinned pointing to it. Ayi looked from Yugi to the toast and juice. Then to Yugi again. She then smiled at him, nodding.  
"Thanks!" she sat up properly, still smiling, "orange juice! Wow! We only got that on Sundays in the orphanage!" She smiled widely at Yugi who immediately grinned back.   
"Glad you like it!" he scratched his neck, sheepishly, "anyway... we have to go in about forty-five minutes to be at the doc's place by nine... gramps and I are in the kitchen if you need us, ok?"  
Ayi only smiled at him again, nodding yes.  
"Thanks Yugi!"  
"No problem." he laughed, turned around and started walking up towards the kitchen. He felt like smashing his head into the wall as he got inthere but kept cool when he saw his grandfather was still there.  
"So she's up?" Solomon asked as Yugi sat down. Yugi just nodded yes.  
"She thought I was a tree... almost strangled me... not on purpose of course." he let out a small laugh. Solomon just patted his grandson's shoulder with a smile.  
"Well, you go get ready too. We'll be going off soon if we want to be home when your friends are coming over."   
  
***  
Mokuba put the last plate in the cupboard, dried his hands and left the kitchen, picking up his backpack on his way out. He and Seto ate pancakes for breakfast, Mokuba's absolute favorite food. Seto made them and he did the dishes.  
When Mokuba entered the computer room, Seto was sitting in the chair in front of the computer like always, typing away, not even noticing Mokuba entering the room. Mokuba cleared his throat... no reaction... he rolled his eyes with a smile, walked over, and tapped Seto on the shoulder. Seto immediately turned around with a gasp. As he noticed Mokuba, he calmed down, turning the chair around, facing him completely.  
"Hey kid.." he half smiled.   
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going now... I'll be home sometime this evening, ok?" Mokuba smiled back. Seto's smile disappeared and he just nodded.  
"Of course... if you still wish to find her..."  
"I do... she's our sister..."  
"Adopte.. er..Yea..." Seto sighed, "whatever kid... I'll see you later." he patted Mokuba's head and turned around to face the computer again. Mokuba looked at him for a couple of seconds, nodded and walked out.  
  
***  
Yugi and his grandfather immediately looked up as they heard the door to the clinic-room open. Ayi came towards them with her arm wrapped up in plaster, having it in a sling. The doctor came out, standing behind her.  
"So it WAS broken." Yugi stated, shrugging his shoulders with a smile. Both Ayi and the doctor nodded yes.  
"Around two places." the doctor placed a hand on Ayi's shoulder, "she's lucky she doesn't need surgery; the bone is where it's supposed to be and some plaster will do what it takes." he smiled. Solomon nodded.  
"That sounds good." he nodded to Yugi and both of them got up from the chairs, "when do you want to see her again?"   
"In around fourteen days. I'll give you a call. The bone should be healed by then, and if it isn't it'll just be two more weeks with plaster." The doctor replied, "anyway, I'll see you then!" he shook Solomon's hand, then Yugi's and then Ayi's. They all nodded to him.  
"Of course Dr. Yamako. Good bye and thanks for helping." Solomon smiled, placed a hand on Ayi's shoulder, and he, Yugi and Ayi started walking out.  
As they were walking through Domino City, they took no chances; they walked as fast as they could, through as many crowds as possible. When they were only a few streets away from the game shop, they still hadn't seen any of Pegasus's henchmen... Yugi walked up beside Ayi.  
"Looks like we won't have to run as much as I expected! I think Pegasus has moved on at least." he smiled at her, "by the way, Joey, Téa and Tristan are coming over... we have to discuss how to watch out for you better..."  
"Thanks." Ayi smiled back, "I'm sorry for all of the trouble I'm causing you though... and the danger you're in when you're doing this."  
Yugi and his grandfather let out a short laugh.  
"Don't worry, kid. It's no trouble. I'd do anything to keep Pegasus from harming anyone again." Solomon laughed, giving Ayi's shoulder a small squeeze, "by the way, maybe it'd be the best if you stayed at our place until your arm's fine. Only if you want to of course.."  
"Wow! Thanks Mr. Muto!" Ayi smiled even more, "I'd love to!"  
"No problem! I hope the couch is good enough. I wish we had some guest room, but we don't get much company and the apartment's not that big." Solomon shrugged his shoulders.  
"It's ok, Mr. Muto! More than I hoped for." Ayi turned to Yugi, "and thank you too... I'll watch out next time I reach out for a tree."  
"Thanks," Yugi laughed, "it's no problem though. You were asleep, you didn't know. Anyway, we're almost home... maybe the guys are already there..."  
  
***  
"Locked..!" Mokuba almost hissed, "they don't answer the door when I use the door bell, the store has the closed-sign on it and the apartment doesn't have light in it... why me?!" he rolled his eyes, slapping his forehead..  
"Hey, kid! Mokuba!"  
He quickly looked up again; Joey was coming towards him, along with Tristan who was running behind him. He ran up to Mokuba, trying to catch his breath.  
"What are you doing here?" Tristan asked, "Pegasus's henchmen are running around everywhere... they could catch you or something."   
"You know?!" Mokuba exclaimed, "but how? And where's Yugi? The game shop is closed and nobody's in the apartment as far as I can see... "  
Tristan and Joey looked at eachother. Then they turned back to Mokuba.  
"They went to the doc with... someone..." Joey scratched his neck, looking away. Mokuba lifted an eyebrow.  
"Who?" he asked.   
"Er.." Tristan looked away again, "you see, we-"  
"Guys!"  
Another voice made them turn around. Yugi came running towards them. He then noticed Mokuba, "Mokuba?!?!" he stopped immediately. Ayi showed up behind him, running too. She smiled and nodded hi to Tristan and Joey, then, slowly turned to Mokuba. Her smile disappeared as she looked straight into his eyes and her mouth slowly opened in awe. Mokuba blinked a few times, looking at her too. Ayi then turned to Yugi, not even breathing.  
"Is that.. Mokuba?" she almost whispered. Yugi just nodded, slowly.  
"It is..."  
She then turned back to Mokuba, covering her mouth with her hand. Mokuba swallowed the lump that was stuck in his throat.  
"Are you..." he paused for a few seconds. Then sighed, looking straight into Ayi's eyes again, "are you my sister..?"  
Ayi slowly nodded yes, tears slowly showing up in her eyes. Mokuba then smiled at her, widely.  
"I.." he let her hand out, but before Ayi was even able to walk up and shake it, he suddenly just ran over, hugging her tightly, "sister... my sister..!" he laughed, happily.  
Ayi looked surprised for a moment, like she was afraid of hugging him back. She then half smiled, putting her arms around him too. Even Joey couldn't help smiling just a little as he and the others looked at the two as they let go, still looking at eachother, smiling. Ayi then turned to Yugi, but her sight caught something behind him and her face turned terrified.  
"Kemo!!" she suddenly yelled, pointing. Yugi and the others immediately turned around; Kemo was standing, looking at them, about ten meters away, but as they turned to him, he quickly turned around and started running away from them. They all let out a 'huh?' and turned to look at eachother, scratching their heads in confuse.  
"He ran?" Joey lifted an eyebrow, "why?"  
"We were too many..." Ayi made them all turn to her. She was looking in the direction Kemo ran, narrowing her eyes, "he wouldn't be able to beat all of us alone, he knew that..." she turned to them again, biting her lip, "but Pegasus's definitely gonna know where I am now, that's for sure... they'll be back..."  
  
***  
"He's reached Yugi's game shop, but he's stopped outside..." the computer said, making Seto look up at the screen from his book. He just nodded.  
"Maybe he's talking to Yugi..." he put the book away, "at least we know that the tracking mechanism that I put on his jacket works... let me know when something else happens."  
"Yes sir!" the computer replied, sarcasticly, "wouldn't it just be easier if the girl-"  
"No! I'm gonna let it stay the way it is."  
"If you say so..."  
  
***  
Téa and Solomon had joined the others and they were now sitting in the kitchen; nobody said a word. They were all just sitting, either looking down or just staring out into the air. Mokuba was sitting beside Ayi, just studying her face with a worried look on his face while Ayi herself was looking down at the floor, almost having tears in her eyes. She suddenly looked up, punching the table, getting everybody's attention.  
"I have to get out of here!" she clenched her teeth, "Pegasus is after me now and if I stick around, he's gonna rip this place apart!"  
"No matter what, I'm going with you!" Mokuba broke in, "I just found you. And I don't intend to lose you now."  
Ayi just shook her head, sighing.  
"Mokuba, it's..." she looked away again, "it's too dangerous.. you should go home to Seto again.."  
"No way!"  
"Mokuba, you could get hurt..." Téa folded her arms, "I have a feeling Pegasus doesn't really care what happens to everybody else, as long as he gets her..."   
"I don't care! She's my sister!" Mokuba snapped, "I can't just leave her! She's the one in danger here!"  
"Well... couldn't she stay in the Kaiba house then?" Tristan asked, lifting an eyebrow. Mokuba looked down at his hands on the table, shaking his head no.  
"Seto doesn't want her there..." he quietly said. Even Ayi looked surprised.  
"What?! Why?" Yugi blinked rapidly in confuse, "he knows about her?"  
"He's known about her since she was taken from the orphanage to Duelist Kingdom." Mokuba looked away, "I didn't know 'till yesterday. But the thing is... he doesn't want her in the house, he considers her a Pegasus... he just barely let me go out to find her."  
"Well, it's too dangerous for her to stay here!" Téa broke in, turning to Ayi, "come with me home... I'll work it out with my parents..."  
"R-really?" Ayi blinked, confused, "but won't you be in danger, then?"  
"Nah, Pegasus would have no idea 'bout where you are, he doesn't even know where I live!" Téa smiled, shrugging her shoulders, "it's worth trying anyway..."  
"You know you can't stay here anyway... " Solomon folded his arms, "I wish we could protect you, but Pegasus's henchmen would just kill us all..."  
Ayi looked away, frowning, nodding yes.  
"I understand, mr. Muto." she half smiled, "but thanks... without you, Pegasus would have me by now."  
"It's ok!" Solomon laughed, "you just be careful- and once it's safe, you'll be more than welcome to go here again."  
Ayi just smiled, nodding yes.  
"Thanks.."  
Téa then got up.  
"Good... let's go then!" she looked everybody over.   
"I'll stay here... I'd just slow you all down." Solomon watched as everybody else got up, "but you be careful..."  
"We will, grandpa!" Yugi smiled, "I'm sure nothing will happen though, we're six people!"  
"That doesn't mean you can't be taken by surprise, son..." Solomon frowned a little, "but I know you'll be careful... I'll see you when you come back." he nodded to Yugi as they all started walking out.  
"Of course, grandpa! No worries!"  
  
***  
"Master Pegasus... Kemo just reported, sir... from Domino City.." Croquet bowed slightly as Pegasus looked up from his comic book.  
"Yes? She's still there?" he lifted an eyebrow.  
"Yes sir... he reported seing her... with Yugi Muto and his friends, right outside Yugi's grandfather's game shop, sir..."  
Pegasus's eyes widened as he heard Yugi's name.  
"YUGI?!?! AGAIN?!" he almost threw the comic book down on the table, "how come that child ALWAYS has to interfere with my plans?!?!" he almost fumed, clenching his teeth. Croquet stepped back a little.  
"Sir, that's n-not the o-only thing..." he studdered, "Mokuba Kaiba was seen with them..."  
"Mokuba?!" Pegasus rubbed his cheek, "that means Seto probably knows about her by now, otherwise, Mokuba wouldn't know..." he looked up at Croquet again, "well, it doesn't matter... at least we know that she's in Domino City..."  
"Do you want me to get some to check out the game shop and the apartment, sir?"  
"Yes, do that... but don't hurt anybody! And just in case they're trying to get her to another place, search the city as well!" he picked up the comic book again, "since Yugi and his pals were there too, they're probably with her and, obviously, the brat has told them everything... and if we try to get her from them with only one man, they're gonna knock him down.. so tell everybody to search the city in groups consisting of at least three people. And, again, don't hurt anybody! I don't want any kids, starving for revenge around here! Understood?"  
"Yes sir..."  
  
***  
Nobody said a word as they were walking quickly through the streets, doing their best to take the darkest alleys and shortest shortcuts to Téa's place. Yugi was looking Ayi over. She was walking, just looking straight forwards, trying to look as determined and cool as possible. But he could sense her fear, and it made him feel scared too. He had grown to like her in the couple of days he had spent with her. He was aware that he didn't know her very well, but that didn't seem to matter... he slowly walked up to her, clearing his throat, making her turn around, without really realizing what he was doing. As he looked straight into her eyes, he found out...  
*Oh man... what am I gonna say?!* he blinked rapidly, trying to come up with something... "Err... I know this ain't quite the time to bring it up, but you said you dueled?"  
Ayi smiled, nodding yes, while Tristan, Joey and Téa rolled their eyes, shaking their heads.  
"Nerd alert.." Joey coughed.  
"I do.." she replied, "Duel Monsters is awesome! My deck is basically Dragon type based... I was the best duelist in the orphanage." she grinned.   
"That's cool!" Yugi laughed, "building up a deck, consisting of mainly one type of monsters is a real challenge! Mine hasn't got a main type... but it's sure to beat any challengers!" he put his arms behind his head.  
"Yeah... he wiped out Pegasus." Joey patted Yugi's shoulder, "right Yugs?"  
"She already knows!" Yugi looked away, still smiling, blushing a little. Joey looked at him, surprised as he noticed his buddy was blushing, but kept his comments to himself.  
"If you believe in the special bond between the duelist and his or her cards, you can do anything!" Yugi continued, "even wipe out a ego-maniac like Pegasus!" he laughed.  
"The Heart of the Cards?" Ayi smirked a little as Yugi turned to her in surprise.  
"You know about that?" Téa broke in before Yugi was able to say anything. Ayi nodded yes.  
"Of course! everybody who knows about the legendary Yugi Muto, knows about the Heart of the Cards!" she laughed.  
"Do you believe in it?" Tristan lifted an eyebrow. Ayi sighed, shrugging her shoulders.  
"well, yes... I believe there is a bond- but you do need some skills and some good cards in your deck for it to... well, work."  
"Seto thinks cards are power... and he's won lots of duels.." Mokuba mumbled.  
"Maybe. But he lost to Yugi and he only trusted in his granpa and the heart of the cards!" Joey grinned, "so there!"  
"Hey, Yugi won because of Exodia!!" Mokuba snapped.   
"Then, how come nobody before Yugi had accomplished to summon Exodia?" Joey folded his arms, grinning even more.  
"I... well... uh..." Mokuba blinked, "well, it doesn't matter! Seto beat Yugi in a duel afterwards, so there!"  
"Kaiba was taught a lesson, and you've gotta admit that. But it's no reason to fight." Yugi sighed, shaking his head.  
"But Seto still believes cards are power, and he's still the champ even though you beat him once, Yugi!" Mokuba folded his arms.  
"Maybe so..." Téa smirked, lifting an eyebrow, "but Seto also believes in the Heart of the Cards in his own way- and you probably have your own way of believing too."  
Mokuba only smiled.  
"I don't duel much... but I still believe that you do need strong cards to beat your opponent in a duel." he replied.  
"That's right..." Yugi put his arms behind his head, "but you need to bond with your cards in some way too- whether it's because you know your deck is tactically put together or put together so it's got a lot of power doesn't matter. It-" he was cut off when Ayi suddenly let out a sound that sounded like a mixture between a gasp and a groan in pain. All of them turned to look at her, letting out a 'huh?'; her eyes seemed distant, like she was in another world or she saw stuff they didn't. She suddenly let out a loud shriek, and they all stepped back in shock; she then started falling backwards but Yugi sprinted over and caught her by the shoulders, pushing her upwards.  
"Help me..!" he clenched his eyes shut and grinded his teeth and Tristan immediately ran over, lifting Ayi up a little. She then started shaking and then it looked like she was trying to kick and hit somebody while she was hyperventilating. Tristan put her down on the ground, trying to avoid getting hit or kicked. Yugi hurried to her side, avoiding the arm that was ok and her legs.  
"Ayi!!" he yelled, "can you hear me?!?! Are you ok?!"  
She was still swinging the arm that wasn't broken and kicking out into the air with her legs, but she was obviously not trying to hit or kick Yugi... after a couple of seconds, she stopped, and was only shaking and hyperventilating, but she definitely couldn't hear Yugi and he couldn't make eyecontact with her. Mokuba immediately ran to her side as well, looking her over.  
"What's wrong with her?" he looked up at Yugi, terrified. Yugi stopped trying to talk to her and looked back at Mokuba for a second and then, looked up at the others, frowning.  
"We have to get her to a hospital!" he bit in his lip, "it's her epilepsy! It's breaking out again..."  
_________________________________________________  
END OF PART 1...  
_________________________________________________  
Again, thanks for reading and I hope you like! ^^ It's not gonna take long for me to finish chapter three, hopefully, hehe! ^^ Just have to finish writing the duel, edit it, get it read through by Chun Hong and then post it! ^_____^ Hope you'll read that too! =D  
Oh yes, and the description!! =D  
  
AYI "PEGASUS" KAIBA (explanation of why she's still gonna be called Kaiba part three ^^):  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DESCRIPTION: Height: around five inches taller than Yugi (she's pretty short too, yes ^^').   
Weight: yeah, you ask her and see if she'll tell you  
Hair color: Brown  
Eye color: Brown  
Usually wears: red sweater-thingie and jeans... or a pale purple t-shirt + jeans. Always wears the necklace thingy Mokuba gives her in part three and a small "chain" bracelet that Misato, her best friend, gave her... and her beloved sports-watch =)  
Distinguishing marks: small scar on her shin... she got it in a baseball match when she was ten.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And if you wannna know more, here's a small profile/biography thingie ^___^  
_______  
AGE: 15-16 yrs... same as Yugi X)  
_______  
D-O-B: Sometime in May...  
_______  
LIKES: baseball (PLAYING it... not watching it), duel monsters, YUUUUGIII!!!! X), degus (mouse/squirrel hybrid thing), reptiles (IGUANAS RULE!!! ^^) all animals, friends, shopping sprees w/friends, drawing, writing, anime and mangas, planes.  
_______  
DISLIKES: SPIDERS!!! (most insects actually), arguing/yelling, people whose lives are dedicated to watch TV 24 hrs a day, Mondays, Pegasus, rude people, motion sickness, having to take medicine, eggs... she only likes them if they're scrambled....  
_______  
WANTS TO: Become a archeologist (or however you spell that ^^') and go study in America with Téa ^___^  
  
If you'd like any more info, drop an e-mail at:  
janni_chan@juice.dk  
I'll answer ASAP ^_____^  
  
I'll see y'all in chapter three! YAH!!! =D  
______________________  
JANNI P, AKA., janni-chan and Jay 


	3. Nothing But Trouble chapter THREEEEE

Written by Janni Pedersen, a.k.a. "JAY" and "janni-chan"  
  
DEDICATED TO LISA HOGAN AND FUNG CHUN HONG.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
NOTE: Chapter three, finally ^__^ Thanks SO much to all you nice people who read and commented on the two previous chapters, it's the first time I've been encouraged so much to continue writing stories =D Big hugs to all of you, and I hope you'll like this chapter as much as you liked the others and as much as I loved writing it ^__^  
  
Oh yes, to people who're impatient to read the Duel; I told you it'd be in this part... IT IS NOT... if I included it here, it'd be longer than it already is, so I've decided to put it in PART 4 which I'm still working on... I'm in the middle of the duel somewhere ^^ I hope this doesn't bother you too much or stops you from reading =)  
  
Lisa Hogan has started editing the two previous chapters and she's doing such a great job ^__^ Not only does she make my stories "better" by correcting all grammar and spelling error, she also helps me learn more English ^^ She's a great gal, that's for sure! Thanks Lissie! ^o^ *waves*  
  
IMPORTANT!!!!!: For those of you who would actually like to see a picture of Ayi Kaiba, I put one up in my gallery at the Danish art page, Tegnebordet (the Drawing Table). I drew the picture in Paint, so it's not that good, but you get an idea of what Ayi looks like and that's the important thing, right? ^^  
  
So here's the link!  
  
http://www.tegnebordet.dk/arkiv/2091-9930-ayi2.JPG   
  
the picture is drawn for my friend, Stefanie W. from Germany ^___^ She's such a great person =D  
  
Ok, that's all! Let's just take the copyrights now =)  
  
Ayi Kaiba and the whole story are (c) me.  
  
Yugi Muto, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Maximillion Pegasus and other characters from the anime Yu-Gi-Oh! is (c) Kazuki Takahashi., 4Kids and FUNimation.  
  
Other characters are (c) their respective owners.  
  
PLEASE REMEMBER:  
  
My main language is DANISH and I haven't had much to do with English in school, so I've basically had to teach myself English with help from my Internet friends- so if there're any grammar/spelling errors, please tell me and I'll try to kill them ASAP ^^ Otherwise, they WILL be dead once Lisa's edited this ^_^ Thanks =)  
  
Only one thing left to say now... ENJOY!!! =D  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
NOTHING BUT TROUBLE...  
  
PART 3  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Domino City looked like it always did during night; quiet and empty... and dark... but in one apartment, above the Game's Store, nothing was quiet...  
  
"What on Earth are you doing here?! I told you she isn't here, I've never seen the girl you're talking about!" Solomon folded his arms, watching four of the six henchmen searching through the living room. Kemo, who was one of the two who was making sure Solomon kept sitting where they'd placed him, let out a laugh.  
  
"Come on, you old fool! I saw you, your grandson, his pathetic friends and even Mokuba Kaiba with her!" he turned around as one of the other henchmen tapped his shoulder. The other guy whispered something Solomon couldn't hear, and Kemo nodded, turning around, frowned and smirked at Solomon, "well, she isn't here, so we're just gonna leave you, old man! We didn't expect to find her here anyway, but don't worry; we've got at least fifty men searching the city!" he turned around and started walking out along with the others. Solomon glared after him, but as the door closed behind them, he sighed heavily, closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Be careful, Yugi..."  
  
***  
  
Seto looked the computer screen over once again. He then frowned.  
  
"Say... the tracing mechanism in Mokuba's backpack still works, it seems... he's stopped..." he sat back for a second looking the screen over. Then, moved closer with a small gasp, "but.. it can't possibly be at the hospital... can it?!"   
  
"I'm afraid it is... it looks like he went inthere..." the computer replied.  
  
"WHAT?!" Seto's eyes widened, "he's hurt! I have to get there!" he flew up from his chair and started running out of the room  
  
"But-"  
  
"I have no time!" Seto stopped and looked back over his shoulder at the computer, "I have to get there! If my brother is hurt, I'll personally kill Yugi Muto..!" the door slammed behind him.  
  
"But maybe it isn't him...." the computer finished, quietly, "of course...." if it had eyes, it would've rolled them, "he never listens when he freaks out..."  
  
***  
  
Yugi watched as the last doctor started walking away from Ayi, who was now laying in a hospital bed with her eyes closed and an oxygen mask on. Only one nurse was now standing beside the bed, putting a blanket over her and putting her head on a pillow. She then turned to Yugi and the others.  
  
"It was a pretty rough seizure... she stopped breathing for several minutes, and she passed out, but she should be alright... her heartbeat's a little fast, but it always happens after seizures like that." she smiled at them.  
  
"So she'll be outta here tonight?" Tristan asked. The nurse shook her head no.  
  
"I'm afraid we have to keep her for observation... that'll be twenty-four hours." she replied, "are you family?"  
  
"I... I'm her adopted brother..." Mokuba replied, slowly... he wasn't sure that Seto would appreciate if he even mentioned his relations to Ayi....  
  
"I see... listen, I need to tell your parents... if you-"  
  
"I can handle that." Mokuba cut her off, "they'd appreciate that.." he half smiled at her. She smiled widely back.  
  
"Ok then..." she nodded to him, "a doctor will be in very soon. He needs to ask you some questions." she looked all of them over, "I'll see you later then!" she nodded to them again, turned around and started walking out, closing the door behind her... then, everything was quiet... only Ayi's breathing through the mask was heard.  
  
"I... how could this happen?" Téa asked, "didn't she say she hadn't had any epileptic seizures for years?"  
  
"She hasn't been taking any medicine since she came here..." Yugi made all of the others turn to him, "she said she hadn't had any seizures because the doctors found the right medicine for her... that means she's on some sort of medication... and I haven't seen her take anything..." she just kept looking at Ayi, and then sighed heavily, shaking his head, turning to the others, "Pegasus must still have that..."  
  
"Well, we can't ask him to give it to us..." Joey muttered, "what are we gonna tell the docs when they come back, Yug?"  
  
"We'll just have to tell them that she probably forgot to take her medicine for some days... that's all we can do." Yugi just kept looking at Ayi, not even turning to the others now.  
  
"But... Yugi, do you think they'll give her the medicine?" Mokuba bit in his lip, "I'm not sure I'll be able to keep them from contacting Pegasus... he still is her adopted father and is probably registered as her parent..."  
  
"They have to give her the medicine..." Yugi turned to him, frowning, "if she doesn't get it, the next seizure could probably kill her..."  
  
"Yugi, kids!" a voice coming from the door, making them turn around; Solomon was standing in the door, trying to catch his breath, "thanks for calling! Pegasus henchmen looked through the appartment, but they didn't find anything!"  
  
Yugi and the others let out a gasp  
  
"They searched the appartment?!" Joey exclaimed, "but... how come they left you alone?!"  
  
"They'd leave proof that they had actually been there if they heard me..." Solomon shrugged his shoulders, "and as soon as they didn't find any of you, I don't care what they did to the appartment. When they left, I checked that they were actually gone and I came as fast as I could! How is she?" he looked over at the bed, at Ayi and walked over beside Yugi.  
  
"The doctors said she was fine." Téa replied, "it's normal for epileptics to fall asleep after a seizure.. she'll be fine..."  
  
"Why on Earth didn't she tell us she didn't have any medicine?!" Solomon sighed heavily, clenched his teeth and shook his head, "I-"  
  
"I didn't want to ask for too much..."  
  
The hoarse voice came suddenly from the bed and they all turned around with a 'huh?!'; Ayi was laying, looking at them, biting her lip, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Ayi!", Yugi hurried over to her side, "are you ok?"  
  
Ayi looked at him, half smiled, nodding yes.  
  
"Thanks..." she sounded terribly tired.  
  
"No problem." Yugi looked away with a sigh, "man... why didn't you just tell us... you know that wouldn't be asking too much!"  
  
"The medicine is expensive... and I wouldn't want to ask that from you..."  
  
"Child, what went through your head?!" Solomon made her turn to him, "we'd rather be buying that medicine than seeing you dead!"   
  
"I'm sorry..." Ayi looked away from Yugi and his grandfather, sitting up, "I didn't want to cause trouble.."   
  
"Ayi..."   
  
Another voice made her look up. Mokuba was standing, looking at her, "I can pay for the medicine... I've got money..."  
  
Ayi looked him over for a few seconds; then, she smiled, shaking her head no.  
  
"Hey... I don't need it right now, I should get the money myself some-"   
  
"MOKUBA!!!!"  
  
Ayi was cut off by the sudden yell and the door slammed open, making them all look towards it with a gasp; Seto Kaiba came running into the room with a terrified look on his face. He stopped in the door, looked everybody over and then, frowned.  
  
"Oh..." he glared at Ayi, "it's... you..."  
  
"Big brother!!" the voice made Seto turn around. Mokuba was standing, still by the bed, looking at him, "what are you doing here?"  
  
Seto looked him over for a few seconds and then, shook his head.  
  
"I put a tracking mechanism in your backpack..." he folded his arms, "when I saw you were inhere, I thought... I thought you were hurt..." he then looked up at Ayi again, "but obviously, you werent..." he snorted, "and you must be the... kid..."  
  
"She's your sister!" Téa snapped, "not 'the kid'!"  
  
Seto looked at her, and then, looked back at Ayi.  
  
"ADOPTED sister..." he let out a small laugh, "I wouldn't even consider you related to me in ANY way anymore actually... Pegasus adopted you... so basically, you're his kid."  
  
"Don't say that!!!"  
  
Seto turned around again as he heard Mokuba's voice; his little brother was almost glaring at him now.  
  
"She's our sister, Seto! And she needs us right now!"  
  
Seto let out a laugh.  
  
"If you think-" he was cut off as somebody knocked on the door. They all looked towards it as it opened and a doctor stepped in. He closed the door behind him and looked everybody over. When he reached Ayi, he half smiled.  
  
"Oh... you're awake!" he nodded to her, walking over, shaking her hand, "I'm doctor Teniko. I'm here to write down some info for your record..." he turned to the others, "are you family?"  
  
"I am." Mokuba replied, "and he is." he nodded to Seto, "we're her brothers. Adopted brothers, but still brothers..."  
  
"oh, I see!" he doctors nodded, "but the rest of you are..?"  
  
"Friends..." Joey replied.  
  
"I see... then, I'd like you to step out-"  
  
"No..." Ayi cut the doctor off, "I'd like everybody to stay... Please..."  
  
The doctor blinked, confused a few times. Then nodded.  
  
"Ok then..." he cleared his throat, looking down at some papers before turning to Mokuba, Seto and Ayi, "but the questions are for you three... family only."  
  
Seto hesitated for a few seconds. Then nodded, slowly.  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"Well... yes..." the doctor cleared his throat again, turning to Ayi "we have to give you medicine... and we have to keep you here, at least until tomorrow... we have to be sure your condition is stable... you understand that, right?"  
  
Ayi just nodded.  
  
"Good." the doctor continued, turning to Seto, "since you're the oldest, I think I should talk to you about this. Do your parents know your sister is here after her epileptic attack?"  
  
"Err...." Seto looked at Mokuba out of the corner of his eyes; he nodded, rapidly, "yes... yes they do..." he replied.  
  
"Very well... the medicine we're gonna give your sister has to be pretty strong. She hasn't been taking any for at least two days, and normally, that doesn't really matter... but since her seizure was that strong, she does need medicine right away- strong medicine too, judging from her seizure... and..." he paused, "that's expensive..."  
  
"How much?" Seto folded his arms, sitting back in his chair. The doctor picked up a paper, handing it to Seto, who immediately looked the paper over and then, looked up at him again.  
  
"Ok... I can pay that right away... my... parents gave me money when they they were told that she's here...." he almost shuddered as he handed the paper back to the doctor... he hated lying about his parents, even his adopted ones... especially this way. The doctor lifted an eyebrow, looking Seto over.   
  
"Well... ok then..." he then turned to Ayi, "before I go, I need to know your full name..."  
  
"Ayi..." Ayi looked Seto over, biting her lip; Seto didn't even look at her. she then sighed, turning back to the doctor, "Ayi Kaiba."  
  
"I see..." the doctor got up, folding the paper, "Mr. Kaiba, just pay on the way out... that's about what I have to say for now... just remember to leave before eight tonight... she needs rest. Goodnight!" he nodded to them before closing the door after himself. Then, everything was quiet...  
  
"I hope you're happy, kid..." Seto made Ayi turn to him, "this'll be the last thing I ever do for you." he got up, "come on, Mokuba... we're going home!" he turned around and quickly walked out of the room.   
  
"No way!" Mokuba shook his head no, slowly, "I'm staying..!"  
  
"You'd better go with him, Mokuba..." Ayi sighed, "tell him thanks when he's cooled down... and that I'm sorry for interfering..." she smiled at Mokuba, grabbing his hand, "thanks for finding me... I really appreciate everything you've done." she squeezed his hand lightly and then, patted his shoulder. Mokuba looked at her for a while, but then, smiled.  
  
"No problem.. and thanks for not being... well, mad... at Seto.. he'll be nicer to you eventually, don't worry!" he got up from the chair he was sitting on, "I'll be here tomorrow, as soon as the visiting hours begin! I'll see you then!" he then turned to Solomon, "and thanks to you, Yugi... for taking care of her." he half smiled at him, turned around and started walking out. He then gave them all a final wave before closing the door.  
  
"You should have told us, Ayi..." Solomon frowned slightly, making Ayi turn to him, "about the medicine... we would have paid for it, and we wouldn't be sad to..."  
  
"I know... and I really am sorry..." Ayi looked down at her hands, "I wish I had too... but you've done so much for me and I really wouldn't ask any more from you... and... I thought I could handle it..."  
  
"I guess it's ok... we shouldn't be mad at you. It's not your fault." Solomon sat down on the chair, patting her hand, "but somehow, we have to make sure that Pegasus doesn't get to know about this..." he then turned to Yugi, "I'll be heading home, Yugi. You just come when you're ready, son."  
  
Yugi just nodded while his grandfather got up.  
  
"I'll see you then, granpa!" he half smiled at him while he was walking out. Solomon just gave him a final nodd before closing the door after him.   
  
"Yugs..." Joey madeYugi turn around, "we'd better go too... it's getting late. If it's ok with you?" Joey bit in his lip.Yugi just smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"Sure! I'll be alright! Thanks guys!"   
  
"No problem!" Téa walked over, to Tristan and Joey, nodding to Yugi and Ayi, "oh, and we'll coming over again tomorrow, Ayi! We'll see you then!" she turned around and started walking out, nodding to Yugi, "bye Yugi... "  
  
"Bye guys!" Yugi watched them as they all walked out. After they had closed the door, it was all quiet...  
  
"Thanks Yugi..." Ayi suddenly broke the silence, making Yugi turn to her, "without you, Pegasus would've had me by now..." she smiled at him, "I really appreciate all you've done..."  
  
"No problem!" Yugi laughed, "I'd do anything for a friend!" he patted her shoulder. Ayi half smiled at him, then, looked away for a few seconds.  
  
"Sorry 'bout asking, but... how can you consider me a friend after.. so short time? I could be some... crook or something..." she turned back to Yugi. He looked thoughtful for a few seconds, then shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well... the day you ran into the game shop, wearing that robe, I did wonder whether I should trust you or not... but Pegasus's men were chasing you, and you did look scared... besides... if you were one of the bad guys, Yami would've probably reacted..." he grabbed his puzzle, holding it up a little.  
  
"Yami..?" Ayi looked confused, lifting an eyebrow, "who's Yami..?"  
  
"The soul inside the Millenium Puzzle... he practically takes over me when I'm in danger..." he replied, "he'd be able to tell if you were one of the bad guys..."  
  
Ayi blinked a few times, then smiled.  
  
"I see... I had no idea it'd be able to do that kind of stuff... that's cool!" she laughed, "awesome!"  
  
"Pegasus didn't tell you about it?" Yugi frowned.  
  
"No.. he just wanted me to steal it, I don't think he cared whether I knew what it could do or not..." Ayi sighed, shrugging her shoulders, "I didn't ask him either... I didn't really feel like chatting with him too much if you know what I mean.."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Yugi laughed, "anyway, I'd better get home... it's late, and I want to be able to be here when you get out tomorrow." he got up, grabbing his backpack, "you take care, alright?"  
  
"Alright..." Ayi nodded, smiling at him, "I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Yep! I'll be here right after breakfast!" he grinned back at her before opening the door, "Night!" he walked out, waving before closing the door.  
  
"Night..." Ayi almost whispered, out into the empty room... everything but the wind outside was quiet, she could almost hear the drops of the IV that was still attached to her hand... she sighed and laid back, just looking out into the air... then, after few minutes, she slowly fell asleep...  
  
***  
  
Pegasus looked up as he heard the knock on the door... a henchman was looking at him, holding a cell phone.   
  
"What?!" he lifted an eyebrow, "come in, idiot! What is it?!"  
  
"Mr. Pegasus... sir..." the henchman stuttered, "Domino City Hospital wishes to talk to you...."  
  
"Domino City... Hospital?!" he frowned, "what's wrong with you?!" he almost screamed, "give me the phone!!" he got up and the henchman almost threw the cell phone at him, sprinting out of the room. Pegasus then calmed down a little, cleared his throat and put the phone up to his ear, "Yes?"  
  
"Hello, sir.." a male voice instantly replied, "you're speaking to Doctor Teniko on Domino City Hospital... I'm just calling to know whether you'll be able to pick your daughter up tomorrow morning or if we should provide transport?" the guy on the other end cleared his throat. Pegasus frowned even more.  
  
"She's in the hospital?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Er... yes..." the doctor sounded slightly surprised, "two boys, the Kaibas, came by here and paid medicine and everything else and said you were aware of everything that is going on... but we forgot to ask them for your phone number and we had to find it ourselves... am I talking to the right person..?"  
  
"Oh! Hold on! Of course! I AM the right person, and... well, they DID tell me, I just.. I'm sorry!" Pegasus laughed, "silly me!"  
  
"Oh..." the doctor sounded confused, "I see sir..."  
  
"By the way, just out of curiosity... who's been visiting her?"  
  
"Besides her brothers, the children that brought her in.. Yugi Muto, Tristan Taylor, Téa Gardner... and Solomon Muto came to visit a few minutes later..."   
  
"Of course..." Pegasus suddenly smirked, "if that's the case, please don't let anybody but Yugi Muto visit her tomorrow... if that's possible of course.."  
  
"Err... well, of course, sir..." Dr. Teniko cleared his throat, "but... why?"  
  
"It's some reasons I'll have to discuss with my daughter... oh, and I'd like to talk to talk to mr. Yugi Muto too.. would you be able to call me when he arrives?"  
  
"Well..." dr. Teniko sounded confused to say the least, "of course sir... I will..."  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe I paid for the treatment of that... brat!" Seto was still walking around in a circle, "she's of no use to me!" he turned around and slammed his fist down into the table. Mokuba was just observing him from the couch, sitting with a comic book on his lap. He rolled his eyes, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Seto, she still is our sister... maybe only adopted sister, but that doesn't mean anything..." he yawned, "besides, she really is nice... you should at least talk to her." he got up, stretching, "anyway, I'm going to bed... I'll see you tomorrow big bro." he smiled at him, widely, and then started walking up the stairs to his room. Before walking all the way up, he turned to Seto again, "don't worry, bigbrother... I know you don't hate her... you're just confused!" he then turned around and disappeared up the stairs.   
  
Seto was just looking after him, frowning a little in confuse.  
  
"Maybe kid.." he sighed, hung his head a little and then sighed, "maybe I am... but I still don't trust her..."  
  
***  
  
Pegasus couldn't help letting out a laugh as the plane took off, heading towards Domino City... Kemo, Croquet and the four other henchmen sitting opposite them, looked at each other, obviously puzzled by their master's sudden happiness...  
  
"Oh yes... I haven't introduced you to my plan, have I?" Pegasus made them all turn to him. He was sitting in a nonchalant position with his legs crossed, his arms behind his head and his eyes closed, smirking. The henchmen looked at each other again and then back at Pegasus.  
  
"Actually... no master Pegasus, sir..." Croquet replied, "you didn't.."  
  
"Ah, I thought so!" Pegasus laughed, "well, as said, we're going to pick up miss Kaiba in the hospital.. but not until Yugi Muto shows up... I've asked the doctors not to let anybody but Yugi-boy visit her... once he's there, you should be able to at least get the millenium puzzle and the girl... then we'll go back to Duelist Kingdom and I'll solve the millenium puzzle... and once that's solved, our little Ayi will be the first to try out mind crush..."   
  
"But... sir... I thought you needed the girl as a millenium item hunter...." Kemo scratched his head. Pegasus folded his arms, smirking while closing his eyes.  
  
"Not anymore... she's been nothing but trouble, and deserves no more than to be sent to the Shadow Realm... " he looked up again, "and she will be! Trust me..."  
  
***  
  
"Seto! I'm going!" Mokuba yelled before grabbing his backpack, opening the door.  
  
"Be back by dinner then!" the response came after several seconds, and sounded reluctant... Mokuba sighed heavily...  
  
"Well, at least he's letting me go... that's more than I dared hoping for..." he muttered to himself, finally walking out, closing the door behind him. He walked over, grabbed his bike and immediately started racing towards the hospital.  
  
  
  
It only took ten minutes for him to get there. He quickly threw his bike in some nearby shrubbery and walked in, took the stairs up to the fourth floor, walking over to the counter marked "visitors"... there was already a line forming, but before the line even started moving, Mokuba noticed the doctor from yesterday waving at him, coming towards him.  
  
"Doctor Teniko..." Mokuba left the line to meet him, "is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh... no, mr. Kaiba... your sister just can't take any visitors today..." the doctor replied, "you see, your father's gonna pick her up and asked me not to-"  
  
"Father..?" Mokuba cut him off, lifting an eyebrow. He then let out a gasp, "Pegasus?!" his eyes widened.  
  
"Didn't he tell you..?"   
  
"I..." Mokuba looked around, clenching his teeth. Then, he turned back to the doctor, "please, sir! I need to see her! Right away! It's very important!" he kept looking around, "Pegasus isn't here, is he?"  
  
"Pega.. oh, you mean your father! No, he isn't here yet..." the doctor scratched his head, "he obviously hasn't told you... he doesn't want her to have any visitors, and-"  
  
"I HAVE to talk to her! Now!" Mokuba snapped, "please!"  
  
"I...." the doctor looked around for a few seconds, then looked back at Mokuba, "Ok..." he sighed heavily, shaking his head, "you know where the room-" he didn't even get to finish the sentance before Mokuba sprinted past him, "is......" he rolled his eyes, "I'm gonna get fired...."  
  
***  
  
Yugi whistled quietly as the line he was in by the visitors-counter moved forwards, leaving him to be next in a few seconds. As he walked up, the lady by the counter looked down at him.  
  
"Your name?" she asked, turning to the computer.  
  
"Yugi Muto... I'm here to see Ayi Kaiba... she came in yesterday.." he replied. The lady then looked at him again.  
  
"Oh yes..." she finally said after a few seconds, "go on, mr. Muto..."  
  
Yugi just nodded to her and then started walking down the ward.   
  
***  
  
People walked by the black car, swearing as it was parked almost all the way up on the sidewalk. However, the driver didn't seem to care at all, and Maximillion Pegasus who was sitting in the backseat of the car just smirked as the people walked by... they probably found it very annoying, having to almost walk out onto the street to get past the car.. but he didn't care. They couldn't see him through the toned window anyway... the cellphone beside him suddenly rang, and he immediately picked it up  
  
"Yes?" he asked, lifting his eyebrow.  
  
"Mr. Pegasus... this is Domino City Hospital... Mr. Yugi Muto has arrived. He's with your daughter now."  
  
"I see... thanks for calling. I'll be there right away!" Pegasus smirked as he hung up. He then looked at the henchman who was in the driver's seat of the car he was in, "let's go! And tell the others to go get the girl and the puzzle!"  
  
***  
  
Ayi quickly woke up and sat up with a gasp as the door to the room slammed open; Mokuba came running in like mad.  
  
"Mokuba... I didn't know visiting hours were starting already.." she watched him, yawning, as he sprinted to the side of her bed.   
  
"We gotta get outta here!" he tried to speak while catching his breath, "Pegasus knows you're here! We gotta hurry!"  
  
"What?! He knows I'm here?!" Ayi jumped out of her bed, tearing the IV out of her hand, "then what the heck are you doing here?!" she grabbed him by his shoulders, "I don't want him to get you too!"  
  
"I had to warn you!" Mokuba lifted an eyebrow, "besides, I'm not leaving without making sure you're with me!"  
  
Ayi bit in her lip, looking around in the room. Then, she looked back at Mokuba nodded to him, frowning.  
  
"Let's get outta here... before-" she was cut off when somebody suddenly knocked on the door... they both let out a gasp, looking at each other then, back at the door.  
  
"What are we gonna do?!" Mokuba whispered, "he's here!!" he grabbed Ayi's arm and hand. She looked down at him for a few seconds, then lowered her eyebrows, looking up at the door again.   
  
"Come in..!" she squeezed Mokuba's hand a little as the door slowly opened... then...  
  
"Hey Ayi!" Yugi's head was popped into the room from behind the door. He was smiling widely as he stepped inside, "oh! and hey, Mokuba! I didn't-"  
  
"YUGI!"   
  
He was cut off as both Mokuba and Ayi let out the yell and a laugh.  
  
"It's you!" Ayi bit in her lip, "we thought you were Pe-" she fell silent and her facial expression changed to terrified. Mokuba was looking at her, but as her facial expression changed, he turned to Yugi as well and he too turned terrified... Yugi looked both of them over, blinking confused.  
  
"YUGI, LOOK OUT!!!" Ayi started running towards him, but before she even got halfway through the room, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and then, everything got black- the last thing he got to see was a man, wearing black step over him, into the room....  
  
Mokuba and Ayi let out a shriek as Yugi fell after being hit in the back of his head by Kemo. Ayi's eyes widened as she looked at Yugi who was just laying on the floor, motionless with Kemo standing behind him.. she looked up at Kemo, letting out a growl, running to Yugi, past the other henchmen who had stepped inside.  
  
"Yugi! Are you ok?!" she kneeled down beside him, "Yugi..!" she suddenly felt somebody grab her collar, but before she was able to do anything, she was lifted up to face Kemo... he looked at her through his sunglasses for a few seconds and then, smirked.  
  
"Well... finally, we got you, miss Pegasus!" he laughed, stepped into the room, pulling Yugi with him before closing the door, "luckily nobody saw that!" he nodded to Yugi on the floor.   
  
"NO!!!"  
  
Ayi's eyes widened as she heard the voice and she immediately turned her head in the direction it came from... only to see the other henchman grab Mokuba as well. Her mouth opened widely for a few seconds. She then narrowed her eyes, turning back to Kemo.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" she screamed, "Mokuba's got nothing to do with this!! Yugi neither!" she tried to kick Kemo but he didn't seem to care the slightest. He just let out a laugh.  
  
"Trust me, we ain't gona bring the Yugi brat! You and Mokuba on the other hand.. that's another story..." he laughed again, watching as the other henchman walked up in front of him, carrying Mokuba.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!!!" he screamed, swinging his arms and legs wildly in the air, "LET US GO!!"  
  
Ayi looked at him for a few seconds... then turned back to Kemo.  
  
"Why Mokuba?!" Ayi clenched her teeth, "he's got-"  
  
"Nothing to do with this, I know, I know!" Kemo let out a laugh, "but we don't wanna risk losing you again... and the little guy here is the perfect hostage!" he nodded to Mokuba, "besides, we can't let him squeal to his big brother, can we, miss Pegasus?"   
  
"It's Kaiba!" Ayi narrowed her eyes even more, "I'm a Kaiba!" she hissed.  
  
"Sure! You just-"  
  
"Sir!"  
  
Kemo was cut off by a third henchman who was squatting down beside Yugi.  
  
"We can't get the puzzle! He's holding it too tight!" he got up, shrugging his shoulders.   
  
"Let me try, you moron!" Kemo hissed, tossing Ayi to the other guy as he got up. He then looked the knocked out Yugi over... he was all curled up, having the millenium puzzle in a tight grip, using both of his hands... Kemo grabbed the puzzle and pulled, hardly, but nothing happened... "Iron grip, eh?" he smirked, turned to the two other henchmen that was still holding Mokuba and Ayi, "well, whatever... we're just gonna bring him too then!"  
  
Both Mokuba and Ayi let out a loud gasp.  
  
"NO!" Ayi snapped, "you have us! Don't you have enough as it is?!?!"  
  
"Master Pegasus wants the Millenium Puzzle... since the boy won't let go of it, we have to bring the boy... doesn't take much time to figure that out, does it?!" Kemo shook his head, shrugging his shoulders, "by the way... on the way out, you two'd better stay calm! And if somebody asks, the guy's just fallen asleep!" he nodded to Yugi, "and if you don't do what I say, it won't be very tough to break the guy's neck!" he then turned to the two henchmen, "let's go!"  
  
***  
  
"Excuse me... Seto?"   
  
Seto looked up from the book he was reading when the computer said his name. He put the book aside and moved over to the keyboard.  
  
"What is it?" he sighed, "I have to read that book and get it finished soon... otherwise I can't install that software I bought... please hurry..."  
  
"Mokuba's left the hospital..."   
  
"He's probably hungry!" Seto rolled his eyes, "otherwise, he forgot his money and is coming home to get it..."  
  
"But he's not coming towards the house... and he's definitely not riding his bike... it's going too fast, I'd say it's a car..."  
  
"A car?" Seto lifted an eyebrow, "well..maybe the girl asked him to buy something for her and he's taking the bus into the city... just leave it alone... but tell me if he leaves the city anyway..."  
  
"Of course..."  
  
***  
  
Mokuba and Ayi didn't say a word as the airport started appearing ahead of the black van they were in. Earlier, when they were leaving the hospital, neither doctors, nor patients noticed anything; they didn't even ask what had happened to Yugi as the henchmen had walked by, carrying him... Ayi and Mokuba tried their best to look just a little happy as they walked by people, for Yugi's sake... now, they were sitting in a black van, just staring out into the air with narrowed eyes, guarded by two henchmen on the backseat while Kemo was driving while another henchman was sitting beside him on the passenger seat... Yugi was laying behind them, on another seat, still knocked out, but definitely alive. A cell phone suddenly rang, and Kemo quickly picked it up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Kemo!" Pegasus replied on the other end, "what's the status?"  
  
"We have the girl, sir... but Mokuba Kaiba was with her, so we took him as well." Kemo replied.  
  
"Oh, another Kaiba!" Pegasus laughed, "and what about the Millenium Puzzle?"  
  
"Well, sir... Yugi Muto wouldn't let go of it, not even after we knocked him out... so we took him as well. He's still knocked out, sir."  
  
Pegasus was quiet for a while.   
  
"Hmm.." he sounded thoughtful. But then, he laughed, "oh well! Then we have THREE test subjects to send to the Shadow Realm once I've solved the millenium puzzle! Very good, Kemo, carry on! I'll meet you by the plane at the airport!"  
  
"Yes sir! Over and out!" Kemo turned off his cell phone.   
  
On the backseat, Mokuba and Ayi were still sitting side by side, not saying a word. Mokuba slowly turned his head, looking Ayi over; She looked angry and terrified, but she didn't say anything... she was just sitting there, with her teeth clenched and her eyes narrowed, glaring straight out...   
  
"Ayi.."Mokuba whispered, barely loud enough for himself to hear it, "Ayi!" he tapped her shoulder. Ayi turned to him, suddenly looking concerned.  
  
"What?" she whispered back, "you ok?" she bit in her lip.  
  
"Of course!" he half smiled, "I forgot to tell you something... Seto put a tracking device on my backpack yesterday... I forgot to take it off..."  
  
Ayi's face lit up a little.  
  
"Are you saying..." she had to hold back a smile... she didn't want Kemo or anybody else to know what they were talking about...  
  
"Yeah!" Mokuba nodded, still half smiling, "my brother's still tracking us... once he knows we're on Duelist Kingdom, he'll come for us!"  
  
***  
  
"Whatever takes them so long?!" Pegasus clenched his teeth, looking at his clock, "if Kemo doesn't show up soon, FOUR people will be going to the Shadow Realm..!"  
  
"Sir!" Croquet broke in, "they're coming!" he pointed towards a black van that came around a corner of a hangar, driving towards them; as it came closer, Pegasus was finally able to see Kemo and the other guy in the window. It stopped a couple of meters away from him and Croquet and after a couple of seconds, the backdoor was opened and Ayi and Mokuba was shoved out by two henchmen who immediately placed them in front of Pegasus while another henchman carried the still knoced out Yugi over in front of him too. Pegasus looked Ayi's face over. She was glaring right back at him with her eyes narrowed while holding Mokuba's hand with the hand that wasn't bandaged.   
  
"Why, Ayi, you poor thing! I see your arm is broken!" he nodded to her broken arm with a smug smile on his face, "well, that's what you can expect from trying to leave Duelist Kingdom in a storm... what was wrong, didn't you like your room?" he laughed.  
  
"The room was fine!" Ayi hissed, "the company on the castle was the problem!"  
  
"Oh, I see!" Pegasus smirked, folding his arms, "unfortunately for you, you lead us right to Yugi Muto by hiding with him and his grandfather... sad, isn't it? In the end, I did get what I wanted from you... even though you did your best to prevent me from doing so and attemted to protect your little pal here.." he turned to Yugi, still smirking, but then, turned back to Ayi, "unfortunately for you, I don't need you anymore, since you probably never would agree to track down Millenium Items for me... so when I've got that puzzle solved, you're going on first class to the Shadow Realm, my child!" he patted her head while she held an arm between him and Mokuba. As Pegasus noticed that, he smiled even more.  
  
"As for KaibaCorporation, we have another Kaiba right here... don't we? Again because of little Ayi." he walked towards Mokuba who just glared at him, snorting.  
  
"You're not gonna get anything from KaibaCorp, not even a visitor's souvenir!" he growled, "besides, Ayi didn't do anything! And our brother's gonna rip you to shreds if you touch any of us!"  
  
"Ah... certain of his big brother's abilities as a hero like always..." Pegasus laughed, "just be happy if you get one hour with your so called sister! It won't take me longer to solve that puzzle the required two times!" he turned to Kemo, "get the children onboard the plane- throw them into the cargo section... and tell the pilot to get ready for take off!" he turned around, walked into the plane and disappeared out of sight as he sat down in a seat. Mokuba and Ayi looked at eachother for a short time as they were shoved in the back of plane along with Yugi. As the hatch closed, they were left in the darkness; they were able to hear the henchmen making the plane ready for take-off and Pegasus's yelling at them at times...  
  
"Ayi..."  
  
Ayi turned around as she heard Mokuba's voice and felt him grabbing her arm, "you think Seto's gonna come for us..?"  
  
"I'm sure he'll try... but I should at least be honest with you... it doesn't look too good." Ayi put her arm around his shoulders, giving him a small squeeze. He just nodded, letting out a small sigh.  
  
"It's so dark inhere......"  
  
"I know..." Ayi bit in her lip, "it's gonna be-" she was cut off as the engine suddenly started roaring and a small lightbulb was turned on in the ceiling, making the cargo section they were sitting in at least a little lighter. "here we go..." she sighed heavily, turning her head to look at Yugi... he was still knocked out... but he was definitely breathing.  
  
"Sorry Yugi..." she whispered to herself, "you don't deserve this... I'm sorry, buddy.."  
  
Mokuba watched her as she spoke to Yugi and her eyes started watering slightly. She quickly dried the tears away with the back of her hand as she noticed Mokuaba was looking at her. He shook his head, taking her hand.  
  
"It's not your fault... you didn't know Pegasus would go this far..." he quietly said, "and Seto, and Yugi's friends are gonna find out and they're gonna get Pegasus for this... "  
  
"Yeah... but this shouldn't have happened to any of you two..." Ayi bit in her lip.  
  
"Hey... I'm just happy to be with you now... I wouldn't want anything to happen to you... you're my sister!" Mokuba smiled slightly at her, "and if Pegasus hadn't adopted you, maybe we wouldn't have known about you at all!" he put a hand on her shoulder, "and don't worry about it... Seto and Yugi's friends are gonna get us out! And when we get back to Domino, I'm sure Seto's gonna let you live with us! And we can go to amusement parks, to the beach and everything else, like real siblings! It's gonna be so cool!" he let out a small happy laugh, "oh yeah... I almost forgot..!" he suddenly slapped his forehead and then, started looking for something in his pocket, "aha!" he then stopped, and pulled something out... it looked like the back of a Duel Monster card, except, it was made with some kind of metal- and it was attached to a string, "here! I made this for you!" he smiled happily, got up, and put the thing around Ayi's neck. He then sat down beside her again. Ayi looked at it, wondering for a few seconds and then, looked back at Mokuba with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"A card necklace??" she blinked in confusion.   
  
Mokuba let out a small laugh, shaking his head, "No! Open the pendant! You'll see!"  
  
Ayi half smiled, grabbed the card-shaped pendant, and opened it. There was a picture inside. Of Mokuba and Seto, standing together. Seto didn't smile, but he didn't look uncomfortable either. He looked like he had everything under control, having his arms folded and a confident look on his face... like always. Mokuba on the other hand, looked really happy. Having an arm stretched out up into the air and a huge smile on his face. Ayi looked at it for several seconds, her smile getting wider and wider for every moment. She then suddenly turned to Mokuba, putting her arms around him, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Thanks! I love it!" she laughed happily, "it's so great! Tell Seto thanks too."  
  
"He doesn't know about it." Mokuba hugged her back, "if he ever got to know, I think he'd freak out... he still considers you a Pegasus... but he'll get over it!" he sighed as he let go, "but I'm glad you like it... it took me a while to find one of those pendants and a decent photo of both of us!"  
  
"Of course I like it!" Ayi smiled, "and as for Seto... I know he's actually a nice person, and I don't blame him for what's happened. And I know he'll try to get us outta this mess..."  
  
"I know..." Mokuba looked down at his feet, and then to the knocked out Yugi, "I just hope he finds out soon enough..."  
  
***  
  
"Ayi! We brought another-" Téa cut herself off as she noticed the hospital room she had just stepped into, was empty, "...friend..." she quitly finished, "Ayi? Yugi..?"  
  
Joey, Tristan and Bakura stepped in after her, looked around, and lifted their eyebrows as they too noticed no-one else was in the room.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right room?" Bakura scratched his head, "it looks kinda... empty..."  
  
"This IS the right room..." Joey frowned, "but where the heck is the Kaiba girl... and Yugi for that matter... gramps said he was here!"  
  
"Excuse me..." a voice made them all turn around; a nurse was standing in the door looking at them all, "are you here to see miss Kaiba?"   
  
They all looked at each other again.  
  
"Yes... we are." Tristan then replied, "where is she?"  
  
"Her adopted father came to pick her up... Mr. Yugi Muto and miss Kaiba's little brother came with him too..." the nurse replied, "so she's gone."  
  
Tristan, Joey, Bakura and Téa looked at each other, with their eyes wide open.  
  
"The guy who picked her up... her adopted father... was that a.. Maximillion Pegasus?" Téa almost whispered. The nurse blinked a couple of times, then looked through the papers on the clipboard she was holding. She then turned back to them.  
  
"Yes... or... it was his personal bodyguards or something..." the nurse looked over her clipboard again, "he must be rich..."  
  
The four let out a gasp and Tristan, Bakura and Joey immediately started sprinting out of the hospital. Téa quickly turned to the nurse.  
  
"Thanks for your help!" she immediately started sprinting after the others, out of the hospital too, "WAIT!!!"  
  
The nurse looked after them.. she then shook her head, shrugged her shoulders and went back to work...  
  
"GUYS!!! WAIT!!!!!" Téa's scream finally got the three guys to stop. They were outside the hospital now, across the street from it. Téa looked them over, frowning, short of breath.  
  
"Running doesn't help us!"  
  
"Then what does?!" Joey almost yelled, "we hafta get Yug and the others outta Pegasus's filthy grip! Fast!"  
  
"Calm down.." Bakura sighed, "yelling doesn't help either, and Téa's right... we have to think... and since Mokuba's with Ayi and Yugi, maybe we even could get Seto Kaiba to help us..."  
  
"Seto Kaiba?" Tristan let out a laugh, "I bet he's only interested in his brother... you heard what he said to Ayi yesterday..."  
  
"Even though I hate to admit it... asking even Kaiba doesn't hurt..." Joey clenched his teeth, "and he could probably get to wherever Pegasus is... he'd be able to afford it anyway, that's for sure!"  
  
"Then, what's the problem?!" Téa made them all turn to her. "the Kaiba residence isn't far from here! Let's go, guys!"  
  
***  
  
"He's WHAT?!" Seto slammed both of his fist down on the computer keyboard, furiously.  
  
"He's moving towards Duelist Kingdom... as far as I can calculate it anyway..." the computer replied, "they're already above the ocean.. and the speed indicates that he's on a plane..." Seto let out a roar, slamming his fists down on the keyboard again.  
  
"I have to get there then! Somehow!!!" he hissed, "Pegasus's got Mokuba!"  
  
"Well.. maybe you should sit down and think for a while... how would you get there in the first place?"   
  
"KaibaCorp owns plenty of helicopters!" Seto was already walking towards the door, "it'd be no problem!"  
  
"Then what are you gonna do when you get there? You're no challenge for seven of Pegasus henchmen! And there certainly are MORE than seven guarding the caste now Pegasus's got Mokuba, and probably your sister too!"  
  
"ADOPTED sister..." Seto had stopped by the door. He was just standing there looking down at his shoes, "she's not even my adopted sister... she's a Pegasus now..."  
  
"For Pete's sake..." the computer spoke out, quietly, "whatever she is, she's with Mokuba, and she's probably doing her best to protect him if she's able to! Think of that, mr. Kaiba!"  
  
"But she's the one who drew Mokuba into this mess too!!!" he yelled, turning back to the computer, "if I hadn't told him about it, he never-"   
  
"Mister Kaiba, Sir?"he was cut off by voice of one of his guards in the intercommunication system ... Seto snorted, "if he reports a message from Pegasus, regarding KaibaCorp, I'll personally...." he fell silent, pressing the button to the inter-communication system, "what?!"  
  
"there're somebody here to talk to you... they claim to be Yugi Muto's friends." the guard replied, "should I let them in?"  
  
"Ask them to get lost!!" Seto hissed, "I have something more important to do here!!"  
  
"Shut up Kaiba!!!" Joey's voice suddenly came through the inter-com, "what's wrong with you?! Don't you even wanna rescue your own lil' brother?!"  
  
"How do YOU know, you monkey?!" Seto lifted an eyebrow, "who told you?"  
  
"Seeing as Yugi and that Ayi girl's been taken as well, I'd be stupid not to know!!" Joey almost roared, "AND I'M NOT A MONKEY, YOU-"  
  
"JOEY!!!" Tristan, Bakura and Téa cut him off and he heard Joey swear and snap at them.  
  
"Sorry sir..." the guard came back, "they shoved me aside and..."  
  
"How many are they?" Seto cut him off.  
  
"Four, mr. Kaiba..."  
  
"Let them in..." he closed his eyes, clenching his teeth, "we have something to discuss..."  
  
***  
  
Yugi was slowly waking up... he heard voices... but he wasn't quite able to make out the words, but at least, he was able to recognize them... Mokuba and Ayi... his head hurt badly and he let out a groan, rolling over so he laid on his side. This made Mokuba and Ayi silent and he heard steps, moving towards him...  
  
"Yugi..?" Ayi was speaking to him, "are you awake..?" she was whispering... and he heard echoes... this deffinitely wasn't the hospital... everything was quiet now, and if it had been the hospital, he would've at least heard steps on the ward now... he then remembered seeing somebody walk past him right before he slipped into unconcioussness... a guy wearing black... probably one of... Pegasus's henchmen?!?!?! His eyes snapped open and he let out a loud gasp... he looked around.. he only saw bars... he HAD to be in a cell.. then Pegasus HAD got him, and... he quickly turned his head a little... he was finally able to see Ayi, sitting on her knees in the cell next to his. Mokuba appeared behind her; then Pegasus had them too.... He swore under his breath, clenching his eyes shut as he got up on his knees, rubbing his hurting neck.  
  
"You ok..?" Ayi's voice made him turn to her again, "I thought you were....." she looked away, biting her lip.  
  
"I'm ok..." Yugi half smiled, "what happened?"  
  
"Pegasus..." Mokuba muttered, looking down on the floor, "he... got us all..."   
  
"He only took you because you wouldn't let go of your puzzle.." Ayi added, "EVEN when you were knocked out..."  
  
Yugi looked confused for a few seconds and then, looked down at his Millenium Puzzle...  
  
"I..." he then looked at Ayi and Mokuba again, "are you guys ok?"  
  
"Yeah... we are." Ayi sighed, smiling at him, almost sadly, "but... I'm not sure for how long... he'd probably kill for that puzzle..."  
  
"What does he need those Millenium Items for, anyway?" Mokuba lifted an eyebrow, "becoming the world emperor or something?"  
  
"That doesn't sound like him..." Yugi sighed, "I don't think anybody knows though... but I doubt that's it..."  
  
"You're right, Yugi-boy... that's not quite it!"  
  
A voice made the three turn around... Pegasus was standing in the corridor, looking them over with a smug smile on his face.  
  
"Pegasus..!" Yugi almost hissed, "this is insane! Let us go!"  
  
"Oh no, dear Yugi... I couldn't do that... and as for the Millenium Items; it has nothing to do with the world, but since you're all gonna be sent to the Shadow Realm, I could probably tell you..." he laughed, and then, paused. "I need it to bring back a special person. She died all too early from a disease a long It's only possible if I have all seven Millenium Items- only they would be able to bring her back..."  
  
Yugi blinked, confused.  
  
*bringing back a dead person?!* he thought, *Pegasus..?! No... he wouldn't... he's EVIL- not..." Yugi suddenly felt the power of his puzzle increase... *my other presence... he's taking over....*  
  
Everything was quiet in the dungeon... Pegasus was standing there, looking them over while Yugi was looking down at the floor. After a while, he looked up... Ayi turned her head, looking him over as he did this... he looked different now... confident, strong... taller... and he even had more blonde streaks in his hair... she half smiled...  
  
*Yami... it's Yami...* she thought, putting her arm around Mokuba as she turned back to Pegasus.  
  
"Even the Millenium Items wouldn't be able to bring back your wife, Pegasus!" Yugi's now far deeper voice made Pegasus look at him again, a little surprised.  
  
"Oh, I see the Pharao's soul has taken over you again, little Yugi... but that doesn't matter..." he laughed, "you can't tell me that the Millenium Items wouldn't be able to bring back my wife! Or at least her Soul! And that'd be good enough for me!"  
  
"But her soul is already here, Pegasus! You know it is!" Yami frowned, "in your heart... in your memories... and you can't bring her body back... you know that as well as I do..." he got to his feet, folding his arms.  
  
"I know I can't bring her body back! That's what I need KaibaCorp's holographic technologies for, you fool! And maybe her soul is in my memories, but that's not enough, Yugi-boy... that's why I stole souls, simply to make my Millenium Eye strong enough to bring back Cecilia... the Millenium Eye was stolen from me, that's why I need the other Millenium Items... when they're all together, they MUST be strong enough to bring her back!" Pegasus laughed, "well, enough chit-chat... your Millenium Puzzle please?" he let his hand out towards Yami.  
  
"If you think I'm just gonna hand it over, you're pretty incompetent, Pegasus." he let out a laugh, folding his arms.  
  
"That's what I expected from you, Yugi..." Pegasus smirked, snapping his fingers, "that's where your little friends here are usefull to me." he nodded to his henchmen who immediately walked over, unlocking the cell that Mokuba and Ayi were in. Yami let out a short gasp as the two were cornered and grabbed by the two henchmen who pulled out two guns and held them to Ayi and Mokuba's heads.   
  
"NO!" Yami hissed, clenching his fist and teeth in anger.  
  
"Pegasus!!! You cheatin'-" Ayi didn't get far in her sentance before the henchman yanked in her arm, almost dislocating it, making her let out a small scream. Pegasus only laughed.  
  
"Ayi girl, I never claimed to be perfectly fair, did I?" he then turned to Yami, "well, the Millenium Puzzle?"  
  
"I can't!!" Yami snapped, "we... we HAVE to!" Yugi's voice broke through, "but we CAN'T!" Yami yelled back, "you know that!!!"   
  
Ayi looked him over... it was obvious he was struggling now, and she knew as well as Yami that they couldn't give up the Millenium Puzzle... so many souls would be stolen again if they did, and it would probably take thousands of souls before Pegasus would realize that he couldn't bring his wife any closer than she was now... she clenched her eyes shut as Yugi started taking off the puzzle.  
  
"DON'T DO IT, YUGI!!!" she screamed, "please..!"  
  
"But... but..." Yugi's voice was there again, "WE CAN'T LET YOU DIE!!!" he snapped, "please be reasonable!!!"  
  
"Yugi..!" Mokuba snapped, "don't give it to him!"  
  
Yugi fell to his knees... he was himself again; uncertain, small... and afraid... he slowly got up, looking down as he walked towards the bars of the cell.  
  
"Pegasus!!!" he growled, clenching his eyes shut, "for lord's sake, TAKE IT!! Just TAKE IT!!!" he tossed it, making it slide all the way over to Pegasus's feet, "just... leave them alone..." he started sobbing, quietly. Everything was quiet for a while... then, Pegasus started laughing.  
  
"Very wise choice, Yugi-boy... very clever..." he signalled his henchmen to let go of Mokuba and Ayi and they stepped out of the cell, "I knew you'd be human enough to make that choice..." he picked up the shattered Millenium Puzzle from the floor, "I'll see you kids later... I have a puzzle to solve!" he started walking out, laughing, followed by his henchmen...  
  
Yugi didn't look up as he heard the steps, moving away from them. His tears dripped down on the ground and he didn't say a word. Ayi watched him fall to his knees, sinking the lump that was stuck in her throat. She then turned to Mokuba. As he shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head, she sighed heavily, moving closer to Yugi, as far as the bars would allow.  
  
"Yugi..." she almost whispered, "I'm so sorry... really..."   
  
He didn't reply. He only started shaking a little, still letting his tears fall. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up a little, right into Ayi's eyes.  
  
"Yugi..." her eyes started tearing up a little too, "you've done so much for me, and I'm so sorry I've been causing you trouble again... I never wanted it to go this far... I never wanted Pegasus to get you..." she bit in her lip, shaking her head, "but no matter what, we're here now... and I can't let you break down because you lost your puzzle... not after everything you've done for me, Yugi... I... care too much about you to let that happen... please understand..."  
  
Yugi had stopped crying. He was looking at her with his mouth opened a little, blinking. He then dried the rest of the tears away, shaking his head.  
  
"I understand..." he bit in his lip, moving towards Ayi, "I... it's just... the puzzle gave me my friends... I'm afraid that if.. I... lose the puzzle... I..." he fell silent, but then sighed, "lose my friends..."  
  
"That's not true!" Ayi made him look up, "I don't believe the puzzle gave you your friends... YOU were the one who got the friends... and no matter what, Joey, Tristan and Téa wouldn't give up on you just because you lost your puzzle! And... I wouldn't either! Trust me... I haven't really had any friends either except two girls who felt sorry for me when I had been walking around alone for almost thirteen years at the orphanage... and I know Téa and the others are your friends, not because you have a Millenium Item, but because you're a nice person!" she frowned a little, "'cause you are, Yugi... you really are..."  
  
Yugi looked at her, still with an uncertain and doubting look on his face, but then, suddenly, he leaned over, hugging Ayi through the bars. Ayi looked stunned for a moment but then, smiled, hugging him back.  
  
"Thanks, Ayi..." he sighed quietly, "I.. I'm sorry for doubting you all..."  
  
"Don't be sorry... I know how you feel... trust me.." she patted his shoulder with a smile as they let go. She then turned to Mokuba, "you ok?"  
  
He smiled widely, nodding yes.  
  
"Always..." he winked, but then looked around, "oh yeah.. Yugi, we almost forgot something! Seto knows we're here!" he whispered, "look!" he grabbed his backpack, opened it and looked it over for a few seconds. Then turned, showing it to Yugi, pointing to a pretty small device with a blinking red light on it. Yugi looked it over for a few seconds. Then let out a small happy laugh.  
  
"A tracking mechanism..!" had had to consentrate to keep his voice down, "Seto Kaiba knows we're here?!"  
  
"Yeah!" Mokuba nodded, "or... he know's I'm here... he'll definitely get us outta here!" he then turned, looking out of the small window which of course had bars on it too, "I know he will...."  
  
***  
  
Nobody said a word in the helicopter... Tristan, Joey, Bakura and Téa were sitting in their seats, looking straight out into space, and Seto Kaiba was sitting opposite them, looking them over, frowning... he hated himself the moment he accepted their help; he had to admit that he wasn't strong enough to go rescue Mokuba himself this time, and even worse; he had to admit it to Yugi Muto's friends! He clenched his teeth and turned to look out of the window instead... still a while 'till they'd arrive on Duelist Kingdom...  
  
"We're getting closer..." Bakura suddenly said, making everybody turn to him, "my Millenium Ring is reacting..." he was still looking out of the window with a slightly worried look on his face, "something is wrong though..." he turned to the others, shaking his head, "terribly wrong..."  
  
"And that is?" Joey lifted an eyebrow, scratching his head. Bakura looked at him, slightly annoyed.  
  
"How would I know!" he folded his arms, frowning, "I can just feel it... the sooner we get there, the better..!"  
  
***  
  
"Sir..!"   
  
Pegasus looked up from the Milllenium Puzzle as he heard the voice... a henchman was standing, bowing slightly as Pegasus sent him a glare.  
  
"A thousand pardons,sir... we just spotted a helicopter, moving towards the island.... it's from KaibaCorp- should we shoot it down?" the henchman cleared his throat. Pegasus frowned a little, but then laughed.  
  
"No... it's probably Seto Kaiba, coming for his little siblings!" he got up, moving towards the window, "let them be... just don't let them get into the castle!"  
  
"Of course not, sir... I'll tell the others, right away!"  
  
***  
  
"We're landing in a few minutes, sir! We're trying to find a nice landing spot..." the co-pilot looked through the curtain that separated the flight deck from the passenger's cabin. Seto Kaiba nodded to the co-pilot and the guy disappeared back behind the curtain. Seto then turned to Tristan, Téa, Joey and Bakura who were all looking at him.   
  
"You heard that... we'd better get ready." he turned back to the window, folding his arms. Téa, Tristan, Joey and Bakura all looked at each other and then turned back to Seto.  
  
"Did we get spotted at all?" Joey scratched his head, lifting an eyebrow, "it seems a little too quiet for me..." "Well, nobody's been shooting at us..." Tristan replied, "but I guess they could be waiting for us on the ground...."  
  
"They don't want to kill us, you fools!" Seto snapped, "I don't even think they want to catch us! Pegasus just wants the millenium puzzle and he actually only needs Yugi since he's the one who knows the most about that thing!" he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Then, why don't we just wait? Maybe he's gonna let them go when he's solved the thing!" Joey suggested, "sounds good to me!"  
  
"He wouldn't just let them go! He'd need to test the puzzle!" Téa broke in, "and I'm sure he wouldn't mind testing it on all three!" she clenched her fists, looking down at the Duelist Kingdom island under them, "and I have a feeling we've gotta hurry..."  
  
***  
  
Pegasus was still sitting, leaning over the puzzle on the table... his face seemed thoughtfull, and he was frowning deeply, still looking down at the unsolved puzzle in front of him- none of the pieces were together, they still laid spread- Pegasus picked two of them up; he was certain they fit together- and yet, as he connected them, it didn't even take a second before they suddenly started shaking, being lifted off the table by a strange invisible force, and then- fell apart, being thrown back down onto the table.... just like the time before and the time before that.. Pegasus clenched his teeth...  
  
"Why?!" he almost hissed, "I can't believe it!!! Why does it do this!" he slammed his fists down into the table... he had tried everything; pressing them together, and even glueing them together, but the same thing had happened...  
  
"You know why Pegasus...."  
  
Pegasus immediately jumped out of his chair as he heard the voice inside his head... he knew it... and it knew him, obviously...  
  
"Pharao!!! Yami Yugi!!" Pegasus almost screamed, "you again!!! But the puzzle is apart! How can you-"  
  
"The puzzle still belongs to Yugi Muto- and it won't be yours until you've solved it twice..." the voice cut him off, "and I can't let you solve it. What you want is wrong. You canot bring back a dead person; you will disturb the spirit world, and I cannot allow that...."  
  
"So YOU are the one in the way!!!" Pegasus yelled, "stay out of this!!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't..."  
  
"If you don't," Pegasus started trembling with anger, "I will make sure that little Yugi and the Kaiba sister and brother will be the ones that disturb the spirit world!!! With the story about how you refused to let me solve the puzzle!!!"  
  
"You will not, Pegasus!!! You know that'd be wrong!!!" Yami's voice raged.  
  
"Watch me, mr. Pharao!!!" Pegasus snapped, "do we have a deal?!"  
  
Yami was silent for a few seconds....  
  
"Pegasus... let's settle this in a fair way..."  
  
"Well, I think my suggestion is quite fair!"   
  
"Listen... duel Yugi Muto in Duel Monsters... if he loses, I will leave you alone, let you solve the puzzle... and do whatever you want to with it...." Yami sounded calm. Pegasus lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"And if I lose?" he folded his arms.  
  
"Let Yugi, Ayi and Mokuba go... and let Ayi return to be a Kaiba... and as for the puzzle; it will stay unsolved forever- I shall destroy the pieces...."  
  
"And Yugi will be dueling without the puzzle?" Pegasus sat down again.  
  
"Without the puzzle, yes..."  
  
"Well.... that sounds fair... Yugi's never dueled me without the puzzle, and even though I lost my Millenium Eye, I'm still better than ever!" Pegasus laughed, "I guess you have a deal! But I want to know what the catch is!"  
  
"Catch?" Yami's voice turned surprised.  
  
"Why are you offering this? If we duel, Yugi loses and I solve the puzzle, you said the worlds would be disturbed- why don't you just destroy the pieces now, right away- sure, I would kill little Yugi and the two Kaibas like I said I would if you did, but you know as well as I do that they're not important and that wouldn't disturb anything... "  
  
"I know" Yami replied, "I guess all I can say they're my friends... and I'm sure Yugi will win."   
  
"Such a gambler you are, pharao!" Pegasus got up with a laugh, "well, you've got a deal! I will tell little Yugi-boy immediately!"  
  
***  
  
The helicopter finally landed... as the hatch opened, Seto and the others immediately stepped out, followed by two Kaiba Corp security guards. Téa turned to the others with a sigh.  
  
"We're here... now we need a plan!" she frowned, "any ideas?"  
  
"Well, we have to get into the castle obviously..." Bakura replied, looking around, "but how? It doesn't look that easy to me..." he motioned at the castle with a sigh... it looked so big... and so well protected...  
  
"Let's just beat up the guards and ram our way inthere! Piece of cake!" Joey laughed, making the others turn to him, glaring at him.  
  
"Monkey..." Seto growled, quietly, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Hey! Rich Boy, whaddya say?! Want some fist-salad?! EH?!?!" Joey snapped, running towards Seto angrily. He was immediately held back by Bakura and Tristan who just looked at eachother, lifting an eyebrow with a sigh.  
  
"Honestly, we've got far more important things to worry about, Joey!" Tristan implied, "Yugi and Ayi, for instance! And Mokuba for that matter!"  
  
"Yeah, we can't waste our time fighting..." Bakura added as he and Tristan let go of Joey who seemed to have calmed just a little bit down, "we should be thinking instead... something tells me that we'll be having quite a hard time getting into that castle..."  
  
"Right... sorry.." Joey said through gritted teeth, still glaring at Seto, "but there's no way I'll be talking to mr. Seto Kaiba again! That'll be over my dead body!" he turned away, closed his eyes and folded his arms angrily, "but enough of that! Let's go get Yug!"  
  
***  
  
The dungeon and the cells Yugi and the Kaiba siblings were in hadn't changed at all... it was all still dark... and cold... and wet... Yugi had been looking out into the emptyness in front of him for several minutes now... a small snore and groan from Mokuba made him turn around, snapping out of his thoughts... Mokuba was asleep. Leaning against Ayi, having both of his arms around her arm, looking peacefully calm. Ayi on the other hand was looking out into the air with a very concerned frown on her face and her fists clenched... she then sensed Yugi looking at her and turned around smiling slightly at him. He half smiled back, and Ayi turned back to looking out into the air again... but was still smiling. Yugi observed her... there was something special about her that he couldn't explain; and a feeling inside him was growing stronger and stronger for every moment she was around... he just couldn't explain what; and he couldn't ask her... he was so afraid that she would consider him a weirdo if he did, they had only known each other for a few days...   
  
Suddenly, he heard a sound... he quickly turned to Ayi; she deffinitely heard it too; her eyes had widened and her teeth were gritted. She turned to Yugi and the two looked at each other, listening tensely to the sound that was coming closer and closer... Yugi finally recognized it...  
  
"Steps...!" he almost whispered. Ayi only nodded.  
  
"I know... at least two persons..." she stated... Yugi prickled his ears and listened carefully... she was right; at least two persons... Ayi held her breath and held Mokuba closer, putting both of her arms around him, glaring in the direction of the steps. Yugi stood up, trying to spot the people walking towards them... after a few seconds, he was finally able to see them... Croquet, Kemo and another henchman....  
  
"You?!?!" Ayi almost jumped up when she saw them too, "what do you want?!" she snapped, "leave us alone!!!"  
  
Kemo looked her over, lifting an eyebrow as he walked past her.  
  
"Shut up, miss Pegasus! This is of none of your concern!" he stopped in front of the cells along with the two other men.  
  
"It's Kaiba!" She hissed, narrowing her eyes in anger.  
  
"Whatever!" Kemo laughed, turning to Yugi, "Master Pegasus wishes to talk to you. Right away!"  
  
"Us..?" Mokuba, who was still half asleep looked up.  
  
"Only Mr. Muto!" Croquet replied, "let's go!" he nodded to Yugi's cell and the third henchman walked over and opened it, walked in and grabbed Yugi by the shoulder, dragging him out and started pulling him with them as they started leaving the dungeon.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
Yugi got to look over his shoulder as he heard Ayi's voice. She was looking straight into his eyes, biting her lip.  
  
"It's ok!" he yelled back to her, "I'll see you soon!"   
  
Kemo then yanked him back, making him look straight forwards... yet, he was able to get a glimpse of Ayi's very small, but still relieved smile... he didn't like leaving the two of them alone now, but he knew this was the best... if Pegasus was talking to him, at least the chances of him leaving Mokuba and Ayi alone were bigger...  
  
***  
  
"Guards! Guards everywhere!!" Seto clenched his teeth, kicking the ground, furiously, "we can't get in anywhere!"  
  
"Don't worry!" Téa almost whispered, "chances are they'll be having a shift soon! Trying to break in during a shift always works!"  
  
"Hey, look!!" Joey's yell made them all turn around; he was pointing up,at one of the windows of the castle above them. They all looked up and instantly let out a gasp... Above them, in the castle, behind the window they were looking through, Yugi walked past, followed by three henchmen... he didn't even look scared or nervous.. he was just looking straight out, frowning deeply, just walking...  
  
"Where's Mokuba?! What have they done to him?!?!?!" Seto roared, "Moku-" he was cut off as a hand was clamped over his mouth.  
  
"Be quiet, you idiot!!!" Joey snapped, "want the whole castle to be on our butts?!?!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Mokuba is probably fine!" Bakura let go of him, "Pegasus wouldn't hurt him 'till he's solved the puzzle- and since Yugi's still here, he definitely hasn't yet! So calm down!"  
  
Seto narrowed his eyes, but shut up...  
  
"What's going on then?!" he then snarled, "why's Yugi there?! Without Mokuba?!"  
  
"How should we know?" Tristan broke in, "we'll find out sooner or later- but if we don't find a way into the castle fast, I'm afraid it's gonna be 'later'..."  
  
***  
  
The henchmen finally stopped as they got to the end of the coridor they had been walking down the last five minutes... Yugi had finally started to realize how big Pegasus's castle actually was but he didn't really think of this... he was just looking straight forwards all the time, only trying to figure out whatever Maximillion Pegasus would want from him except of what he already had now...   
  
The henchmen opened the door and pushed him in by his shoulders, followed and closed the door behind them. Yugi looked around... the room was pretty simple... the only thing inthere was a long dining table with a lot of chairs around it, an expensive looking floor carpet, expensive looking curtains in the giant windows and...  
  
"Pegasus..." Yugi frowned, "what do you want?!" he glared right into Pegasus's eyes. Pegasus simply smiled back. He then drank a little wine from his glass and laughed, still looking at Yugi.  
  
"Well.. Hello Yugi. I hope you've enjoyed your stay so far! Was the room to your liking?" he got up from his chair and started walking towards Yugi and the henchmen with his hands on his back.  
  
"What do you want?!" Yugi repeated, clenching his fists.  
  
"Want...? well... nothing really... just a little... duel." he stopped a few meters away from Yugi.  
  
"Duel? Duel Monters Duel?" Yugi coughed, letting out a small laugh, "why would I duel you?! I have better things to waste my time on!"  
  
"What for example?" Pegasus turned to look at Yugi from the window he had started looking out of, "sitting in the dungeon, staring at the bars while you could duel me and win your freedom, I don't think so, Yugi-boy!" he turned back to the window with a smile. Yugi's eyes widened.  
  
"Our freedom..?" he blinked, "wait... you're saying... if I win, you'll set us free??"  
  
"Well, basically, yes."  
  
"But what if you win?" Yugi lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Then you have to stay. And your little pharao friend has to let me solve the puzzle. That's all." Pegasus laughed.  
  
"What do you mean, 'let you solve the puzzle'?" Yugi asked, "you haven't solved it yet?!"  
  
"No. The Pharao's soul won't let me. He breaks it up every time I've connected two pieces. But if I win a duel against you... he will let me solve it and you three will be the first to go to the Shadow Realm." Pegasus didn't even turn to Yugi as he explained...he was looking out of the window, smiling widely.  
  
"But I can't let you solve the puzzle!!" Yugi snapped, "you're crazy! If the Pharao keeps you from solving the puzzle, I'm gonna let it stay that way! I'm not going to accept!!" He turned around to the henchmen, "take me back to the dungeun!"  
  
"Trust me Yugi, you can either accept this duel or watch your friends die!"  
  
Pegasus's voice made him turn around again.  
  
"Don't do this again!!" he growled.  
  
"Why, it seemed to work last time!" Pegasus snickered, "and trust me, when I say 'your friends' I mean all of them... not only the Kaiba siblings!"  
  
"It's not fair!!" Yugi screamed, kneeling down.  
  
"I never claimed it to be fair... but the duel on the other hand WILL be fair. You have my word on it!" Pegasus rubbed his hands, "well little Yugi... do we have a deal?" he grinned. Yugi looked down at the floor for a few seconds, almost getting tears in his eyes. He then looked up at Pegasus, with the hate shining out of his eyes, clenching his teeth.  
  
"Fine! I'll duel you! On one condition!" he hissed.   
  
"I'm listening..."  
  
"Let Ayi and Mokuba be by my side during the duel. Let them watch." he looked away, "I wanna make sure you don't hurt them and that you keep your promise..."   
  
"Don't worry, Yugi, you have my word! But as you wish, then..." Pegasus nodded to him and then turned to the henchmen, "throw him in the cell and let him be with his friends for a while... and make an arena ready for seven o'clock this evening! That's when the duel will begin!" he looked down at Yugi again for a second and turned back to the window as the henchmen started leading him out of the dining room...  
  
***  
  
Birds escaped from a nearby tree as Joey, Téa, Bakura, Tristan and Seto were thrown through the gate, out from the castle. The gate was then slammed shut, and laughs from Pegasus's henchmen were heard from inside the castle.  
  
The five got up from the ground, dusting themselves off, angrily.  
  
"You bastards!!" Joey yelled, "if I was inside with you right now, YOU would've been the ones thrown out!!!" he waved his fist at the gate. The laughs from inside grew louder by this remark. Joey just folded his arms, "cowards!!!"  
  
"Come on, Joey..." Téa rolled her eyes, "yelling doesn't help!" she grabbed him by his collar and dragged him with her and the others, towards the forest.  
  
"Hey!!! Téa!! Let go!!.... please..?"  
  
The others had stopped in a clearing in the forest, only around a hundred feet from the castle.  
  
"Well, at least we got inside..." Tristan sighed, "but we didn't stay there for long..."  
  
"There're simply too many guards." Bakura sat down on the ground, "they DID know about our arrival..."  
  
"We just have to try again! At a different entrance!" Téa added, letting go of Joey, "let's go!"  
  
Seto was standing a distance away, with his back towards the others, having his arms folded, glaring straight forwards with his teeth clenched.  
  
"We can't just try to barge inthere!!" he snapped, turning to them, "they're just gonna throw us out again!!"  
  
"Well, we can't just give up!" Joey retorted, "Yug is in there! With your sister and your brother!!"  
  
"She's not my sister! I'm only here for Mokuba!" Seto hissed, "Yugi and that girl can go hang for all I care for!"  
  
"YOU-"  
  
"Stop it!" Téa cut Joey off, stepping in between him and Seto, "fighting doesn't help anybody! What we need is a plan, you two should be discussing that instead!!" she then turned to Seto, "but you shouldn't be talking like that, Seto! Especially not about your adopted sister! She would be doing whatever it would take to get you outta there if you were in her place!"  
  
"But I'm not, so quit trying to tell me what I should and shouldn't do!" Seto roared, "I have my own way of doing things and if that Ayi girl hadn't come to Domino city, Mokuba would never have ended up with her and he wouldn't be here! And neither would Yugi for that matter!!!"  
  
"Maybe not... but it still isn't her fault!" Joey replied, making the others turn to him, "she just ran! And Yugi's happy to help her and so are we! And I'm sure Mokuba's happy that she's there with him right now! And he's definitely happy to meet his sister, even if she's only his ADOPTED sister, trust me!" he narrowed his eyes, "she will do anything to protect Mokuba, I know that... so don't even go there pal!" he pointed at Seto, "let's stop this and make a plan... Yug and the others needs us!"  
  
***  
  
Mokuba and Ayi immediately looked up as they heard the sound of the entrance-door of the dungeon open and steps coming closer. Mokuba looked at Ayi and she just smiled at him while she kept looking at the bars.  
  
"Yugi's back..." she got to her feet and Mokuba quickly followed her as she walked to the cell door. They only had to stand there for a few seconds before Yugi and two henchmen appeared, walking towards them. When they all got to the cell, the door was opened and Yugi was pushed in before they closed and locked the door again.   
  
"Yugi..." Ayi smiled widely at him, walked over, and hugged him, "you're ok..." she bit in her lip as they let go and Yugi looked her face over, nodding.  
  
"I'm gonna duel Pegasus!" he frowned a little, still smiling, "for the puzzle... and our freedom..."  
  
Mokuba and Ayi looked at eachother, letting out a 'huh?!'.  
  
"Really..?!" Mokuba blinked, scratching his neck, "but... really?!"  
  
"Yeah... he can't solve the puzzle... the pharaoh won't let him unless he wins a duel against me..." Yugi looked down at the floor for a moment, "he really believes in my dueling skills it seems..."  
  
"Of course he does!!" Ayi made him turn to her, startled, "Yugi, you've won against Pegasus once! Why shouldn't you be able to again?"  
  
"I don't have my puzzle! I did back then..." Yugi shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Pegasus doesn't have his Millenium Eye either, Yugi..." Mokuba broke in, walking up beside Ayi, "besides, we believe in you no matter what!"  
  
"Right!" Ayi smiled confidently, "and the Heart of the Cards are definitely on your side!"  
  
"There's so much at stake..." Yugi muttered, sitting down on the ground with a sigh, "what if I fail? We'll all end up in the Shadow Realm! And Pegasus gets to solve the puzzle... why does Yami have to be such a gambler!!" Yugi hid his face in his hands, clenching his teeth.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Ayi made him look up again as she squatted down, putting a hand on his shoulder, "he's not gambling, Yugi! He knows you're gonna win!" she half smiled, "and so do we! You can't give up... and neither can we... if we keep believing, we can do anything..."  
  
Yugi looked at her, blinking in confuse for a second. He then frowned, clenching his fists, nodding.  
  
"You're right... I believed when I dueled for granpa.. and I've gotta believe now!" he looked at Ayi again, "the duel starts at seven... and he said you'd be allowed to watch... will you?"  
  
"Of course!" Ayi laughed, putting an arm around Mokuba's shoulders as he walked to her side while she got up from the floor, "you'll definitely win! We know you will!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
END OF PART THREE!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Hope you enjoyed this =D Part 4 is on its way, and it'll have the duel between Yugi and Pegasus innit ^__^ Also, I have another story coming up... more about that later, all I can tell you now is that it's gonna be pretty sad... ah, I just love spoilers!!! XD  
  
Anyway, that's all for now =) Hope you liked ^^ Until next time,  
  
~Janni Pedersen 


	4. Nothing But Trouble Chapter 4 FINAL

Written by Janni Pedersen, a.k.a. "JAY" and "janni-chan"  
  
DEDICATED TO LISA HOGAN AND FUNG CHUN HONG, YAY! ^__^  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
NOTE: Ah, finally, part 4, the LAST part of Nothing But Trouble ^__^ AND the only part with a duel, hehe =) Now, this is the first duel I've ever written, and it was actually quite hard... also, it might seem a little short, but I've done my best and I hope you'll still like the story =D  
  
Another story is coming up soon, I'm still thinking of a title, but it's basically about a school prom... first part will be coming up VERY soon, actually, I just need to roughly edit it, then I'll post it... Anyway, that's all for now, hope you'll enjoy this part even though it's quickly written and not as good as the other parts... but PEGASUS turns out to be... well... NICER than he's been in the other parts in the end of this one, hehe XD  
  
Again, hope you like =D Please, review ^___^  
  
PLEASE NOTE (!): Again, Pegasus DOESN'T have his Millenium Eye, the rules of the Duel are the same as the ones they had in the Duelist Kingdom tournament, but yet, this is STILL after Battle City and everything else (but NO God Cards and so on) even though it seems like it's just after or even during Duelist Kingdom ^^' Hope that's not too confusing XD  
  
I wish we could skip the copyrights, but I don't wanna get sued, really ^__^  
  
Ayi Kaiba.and the story are (c) me.  
  
Yugi Muto and other original characters from YGO are (c) Kazuki Takahashi., 4Kids and FUNimation.  
  
Other characters are (c) their respective owners.  
  
See you in the next fic ^__^  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
NOTHING BUT TROUBLE...  
  
PART 4 (Final)  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Duelist Kingdom looked normal, like always.. but in the castle, a special event was about to happen... a game of life and death was about to happen...  
  
Yugi, Ayi and Mokuba had been lead into a room that was right beside the Arena Room... there was still a few minutes to the duel and Ayi was looking through Yugi's while and Yugi was pacing around in a circle.  
  
"You'll do fine.." Ayi half smiled at him as she came over to him, giving him his deck back, "your deck's awesome..."  
  
Yugi looked at her with a lifted eyebrow.  
  
"Awesome? I forgot my strongest monsters, INCLUDING the Black Luster Soldier?! How can you call this awesome??" he shook his head, sighing, "I'm gonna lose... I can't do this..." he sat down, clutching his head while clenching his eyes shut.  
  
"Don't say that!" Mokuba came up to him after getting up from his spot on the floor, "you're definitely gonna win, Yugi! You've won before!"  
  
"Thanks for the faith, guys..."  
  
"Please believe, Yugi!" Ayi shook her head, kneeling down in front of him, "if you don't, we'll all be sent to the Shadow Realm and Pegasus is gonna ruin the spirit world AND the real World!" she put both of her hands on Yugi's shoulders, "think of Yami! He's saved our butts so far! Don't give up on him either! He believes in you... WE believe in you! Now, you just have to believe in yourself AND the Heart of the Cards, ok?" she half smiled at him. Yugi watched her while she was speaking and shook his head again, looking down... he then looked up again with a confident smile on his face.  
  
"An old saying says that when you do your best, nobody can expect more from you... and most time when I've done my best, I've won... this time probably won't be different..." he got up, "I'll try, guys..."  
  
Mokuba and Ayi both smiled, nodding to him.  
  
"Thanks Yugi." Mokuba walked over beside Ayi, "you're the best! Beside my brother of course!" he grinned. Ayi whacked him softly, making him let out a laugh.   
  
"Don't even start, you little devil..."  
  
"Yugi Muto..."  
  
The voice of a henchman made them all jump with a shriek. They then turned around to face the henchman.  
  
"Yes?" Yugi frowned.  
  
"The duel is about to start... please follow me to the arena room, then, somebody else will lead your friends to the bridge where they can watch..."  
  
Yugi looked at Ayi and Mokuba for a few seconds. Then, turned back to the henchman with a nod and walked over to him. The henchman nodded to two other henchmen as he and Yugi came out into the arena room... Yugi's mouth almost dropped open; This arena was far larger than the other arenas he had seen... the dueling platforms were about ten meters up in the air and he almost barfed by the thought that he would be upthere in a matter of minutes... the bridge was even further up into the air, but after a few seconds, Ayi and Mokuba looked down at him, giving him a thumbs up... Yugi sank the lump that he had in his throat... the duel was about to begin...  
  
"Well, hello again, Yugi-boy! Pleased to see you haven't run home crying yet!" the voice followed by a laugh made Yugi turn around... Pegasus came into the room, standing by his duel platform which was coming down, allowing him to step up on it.  
  
"I haven't run before and I'm not gonna start now!" Yugi snapped, "let's duel!"  
  
It took only a few minutes for everything to be set... Yugi and Pegasus were up on their duel platforms, shuffling their decks while Mokuba and Ayi were whispering to each other, yet still watching both Yugi and Pegasus intensely. Then, finally, Pegasus and Yugi looked up, at each other...  
  
"Well Yugi... let's duel... DRAW!"  
  
Yugi simply nodded- and as he drew his five starting cards, he glared directly at Pegasus... Pegasus had already drawn and was just looking straight back at him with a smirk...  
  
"What are you waiting for Yugi-boy? Christmas?" Pegasus laughed scornfully, "go on..."  
  
Yugi chose not to listen and drew a card... it was Yamatano Dragon Scroll... he then looked down at the rest of the cards in his hand... *Blackland Fire Dragon, Giant Soldier of Stone, Griffore, Horn of the Unicorn, Beaver Warrior and Mystical Moon?* he thought, half smiling, *sounds good...* he then grabbed Blackland Fire Dragon and looked up again, "I'm putting Blackland Fire Dragon in Defense! Your move!" The monster came up on the field, roaring towards Pegasus....   
  
Pegasus just gave him a slight nodd and drew a card... Black Illusion Ritual... and he already had Toon Aligator, Despell, Red Archery Girl, Solemn Judgement, Toon Summoned Skull and Hane Hane in his hand... none of them were strong compared to Yugi's dragon's 1500 in attack and 800 in defense... he shrugged his shoulders lightly, cleared his throat and looked at his opponent again.  
  
"I'm putting this card in Defense!" he put the card down and the monster appeared on the field, "your move! But watch your step... this monster might be strong!" he pointed at his face down card, laughing  
  
Yugi drew a card from his deck... "Silver Fang..." he whispered, "nice card... but..." he paused, looking over the blinking square on the field that indicated Pegasus's defense-monster... he could feel that it wasn't that strong... but he really wasn't sure.... he didn't dare put Silver Fang up, maybe the opposing monster was stronger than that, but since Blackland Fire Dragon was already on the field, maybe.......  
  
"Attack, Yugi!!" he turned around as he heard the voice and his thoughts were cut off... Ayi was standing on the bridge along with Mokuba, just looking at him, "I know you can do it!!" she gave him a thumbs-up and a smile.  
  
"Pegasus is just trying to fool you! Don't listen to him!"  
  
"YOU TWO BE QUIET!!!" Pegasus hissed, "Or I'll feed YOU to my monster instead of that dragon!!!" he pointed at Yugi's Blackland dragon. Mokuba and Ayi glared back at him while a smile appeared on Yugi's face.  
  
"The heart of the cards will guide me Pegasus! You don't have a chance!!" he turned to his dragon, "Blackland Fire Dragon, attack!!!"  
  
The dragon immediately flew up and towards the monster... it shot a ray of fire at the blinking field and Pegasus's monster roared as it blew up...  
  
"Hane-Hane?!" Yugi exclaimed, relieved... it had 450 in attack and 500 in defense... nothing compared to his dragon, nothing at all... he turned to Ayi, smiling, returning her thumbs-up.  
  
Pegasus let out a growl... his monster had disappeared... it was weak, but still.... he shook his head, shaking off the anger and drew a card... *Sonic Bird?!* he thought, *1400 in attack and 1000 in defense... I can't use this against Yugi's monster... but..* he looked up at Yugi, "I'm putting Toon Aligator in defense! 800 in attack, but 1600 in defense! Your move, Yugi! Make it quick!" he rubbed his hands, laughing.  
  
Yugi instantly looked at the new card he drew... it was Feral Imp with 1300 in attack and 1400 in defense... he then smirked. "I'm putting Feral Imp in attack mode!" he looked at Pegasus as he started laughing.  
  
"Yugi boy, please use your head! Maybe-" he cut himself off as he let out a gasp- the original horn of the imp was suddenly replaced by a bigger, golden one, "Horn of the Unicorn?! WHY?!" he hissed. Yugi simply frowned, watching his monster's attack-power raise to 2000.  
  
"Feral Imp! Attack Toon Aligator NOW!!" he pointed at the aligator and his imp instantly obeyed, reducing its opponent to a heap of ashes in seconds... "your move, Pegasus..."  
  
As the rage wore off, Pegasus's hands stopped shaking and he was finally able to draw a monster... Mystical Space Typhoon appeared as he turned the card around... he then laughed, "Finally, Yugi, you'll loose life points!" he pointed at Yugi, "watch..." he put Mystical. Space Typhoon down, "this will wash away your Horn!" he pointed at the Horn of the Unicorn that was still on the head of the Feral Imp, "Typhoon, make the Horn of the Unicorn disappear!!!"   
  
"Oh man!" Yugi snapped as the light made him cover his eyes with an arm... when he was able to see again, his Feral Imp was back to normal and Pegasus was snickering loudly... he quietly muttered in anger as Pegasus's Red Archery Girl appeared- with its 1400 attack points, it was obviously stronger than Feral Imp and as it attacked it, the imp was instantly off the field, reducing Yugi's 2000 Life Points to 1900...  
  
"My turn is over!" Pegasus announced, motioning to Yugi.  
  
Yugi gritted his teeth as he drew his card... Horn Imp... he just put the card in his hand, and put his Giant Stone Soldier in defense, "I'm putting Giant Soldier of Stone in defense mode! And I'll attack your Archery Girl with Blackland Fire Dragon!!" he turned to his dragon, pointing at Pegasus's monster, "GO!"  
  
As the Red Archery Girl disappeared, Pegasus's lifepoint was also reduced to1900... he and Yugi were even; when it came to life points...  
  
Pegasus slammed his hand down into the dueling table, clenching his teeth with a growl. He angrily drew a card which turned out to be another Red Archery Girl...   
  
"I can't really do anything!" he hissed, looking up at Yugi again, "very well! I'm putting my Red Archery Girl in Defense! Your turn!"  
  
Yugi looked at the stats... the Archery Girl had the same defense level as his Dragon's attack level... so there really wasn't any danger, yet he couldn't eliminate the monster either... he slowly drew a card, hoping for the best... looking at it, he realized it didn't help him much... Genin; 600 attack points and 900 defense points... he sighed heavily.  
  
"I'm putting Griffore in defense! Your move!"  
  
"That wasn't much..." Pegasus muttered... he drew a card shaking his head... however, his face lit up with a smile as he noticed which card he now had in his hand...  
  
"I'm flipping Sonic Bird into attack mode!" he announced, "and I'll add another card to it! Black Pendant!!!" the giant bird took flight took flight from the field as it appeared while Pegasus chuckled to himself.   
  
Letting out a gasp, Yugi had to cover his eyes again... he new what was going to happen; The attack points of Pegasus's monster had raised from 1400 to 1900...  
  
"Sonic Bird, attack Griffore!! NOW!!"  
  
Yugi only heard Pegasus's command and sensed the light... he knew his monster was gone now... he slowly opened his eyes again, looking at Pegasus who was now laughing, manically.  
  
"See if you can beat my monster now, Yugi-boy!!" he pointed at Yugi who only gritted his teeth, angrily.  
  
"You're still gonna win, Yugi!" Ayi yelled to him, "just don't stop believing!!"  
  
Yugi looked down at her, biting his lip... he then nodded, drawing a card... he then half smiled...  
  
"I'm activating Swords of Revealing Light! And I'm gonna send my Beaver Warrior out in defense!!" he put the cards out and watched their holographic images appear before him, "and I'm ending my turn."  
  
Pegasus just laughed as he drew his next card... even though it was a Toon Mermaid and he couldn't use it due to the lack of Toon World, he didn't seem less happy... he put another card down.  
  
"I activate my De-Spell to eliminate your Swords of Revealing Light!" he folded his arms with a superior look on his face as Yugi's Swords of Revealing Light disappeared from the field, "and I'm attacking your monster with my Sonic bird!!" as he said the name of the monster, it was already attacking, letting out its battle-cry just before reducing Yugi's beaver to smithereenes, "and my turn is done..." he grinned from ear to ear...  
  
As Yugi's life points started going down and finally stopped on 1200... he let out an annoyed groan, drawing a card.... *this doesn't look good...* he thought, sighing to himself, looking up at Ayi and Mokuba... they were both looking down at him, looking concerned.  
  
"Keep believing, Yugi! You can do it!" Mokuba clenched his fists, frowning a little, "don't stop believing! Please!"  
  
"But... it's so much pressure..." he whispered to himself, "but... I HAVE to win! For their sake!" he frowned, turning the card he had drawn around... it turned out to be Curse of Dragon... he looked at Pegasus's monster... with Sonic Bird's 1900 attack points and Curse of Dragon's 2000, the dragon was superior... but Black Pendant was still there... Yugi clenched his teeth...  
  
"If I attack his monster, he'll lose 100... but then again, I'll lose 500 because of Black Pendant...." he narrowed his eyes, "I can't do that....... I really am in tight trouble here..." he bit in his lip, looking down, "I'm done..." he quietly announced.  
  
Pegasus snickered quietly as he noticed Yugi's dispair...  
  
"Why, Yugi boy, losing courage? Where's your Heart of the Cards now?" he laughed, drawing his next card... he laughed even louder as he noticed which card he had drawn...  
  
"Toon World!!" he lifted it up, his facial expression turning way more than victorious. Yugi, Mokuba and Ayi gasped..  
  
"I so hoped he wouldn't draw that at all..." Ayi muttered, looking down at Mokuba, pulling him closer with her arm around his shoulder... he looked up at her woth concern, putting both of his arms around her, hugging her, closing his eyes...  
  
Pegasus finished laughing and then, put a card on the field... however, it wasn't Toon World..  
  
"I'm putting Hiro's Shadow Scout in defense!"  
  
"HUH?!" Yugi, Mokuba and Ayi all stared at him in confuse, blinking. Pegasus turned to them while his monster appeared on the field.  
  
"Don't worry! Toon World is coming up next!" he folded his hands, turning around, "Kemo! Croquet! Take the Kaiba Siblings back to their cells!"  
  
Ayi and Mokuba gasped as a bunch of henchmen came towards them...   
  
"WHAT?!" Yugi yelled, "you promised they'd be here while we're dueling!!!" he clenched his fist, "YOU-"  
  
"Don't worry, Yugi-boy!" Pegasus cut him off, "we're just taking a break before doom!" he grinned, "you deserve one... you've been fighting so hard! Unfortunately for nothing!" he laughed, "you can go say goodbye to your little friends when they're back in their cell! I'll see you afterwards! Be back here in half an hour! Then, we'll continue the duel!"  
  
Yugi watched Ayi and Mokubabeing lead out of the arena room... Ayi was looking straight into his eyes, looking concerned, yet hoping...  
  
"I'll see you..." she didn't say it out loud, but he was able to read her lips... he just nodded...  
  
***  
  
Pegasus watched as the henchmen were leading Yugi out as well. He then turned to the henchman that was still with him.  
  
"Kaiba and Yugi's friends still aren't inhere?" he folded his arms.  
  
"No sir..." the henchman replied, "do you want us to throw them off the island?"  
  
"No..." Pegasus smiled, "actually, let them in... they can watch the duel! They're gonna hate watching their friend lose a duel this important!"  
  
"Yes sir... right away."  
  
***  
  
"For the last time!! GET OUTTA HERE!!!" the henchman snapped; he nodded to the five other henchmen and Joey, Bakura, Seto, Téa and Tristan were thrown through the door.  
  
"And please, STAY out!" the door was then slammed...   
  
"AGAIN??" Joey got up, "say, didn't we have a plan this time?" he glared at Tristan out of the corner of his eyes, dusting himself off. Tristan just folded his arms, looking insulted.  
  
"We did!" he retorted  
  
"And that was?!" Seto lifted an eyebrow. Tristan blinked and then grinned.  
  
"Sneaking through the back-door! That always works!" he scratched his neck. The four others stared at him with their eyes wide open.  
  
"That was your PLAN?!" Téa exclaimed, "you didn't even wanna tell us what it was!!"  
  
"Hey! It USUALLY works!" Tristan folded his arms.  
  
"Yeah, when the building is only moderately guarded!!" Seto snapped, "you fools! This place is guarded everywhere, and furthermore, this is PEGASUS we're dealing with!! I hate to say it, but he's not exactly stupid! Of course he's guarding the back door!! He-"  
  
Seto was cut off as the door suddenly opened and a henchman stepped out.  
  
"Whaddya want?! You gonna throw us even further?!" Joey glared at him. The henchman just looked at him over his sunglasses.  
  
"You can come in... Master Pegasus is dueling mr. Muto and he said it would be alright for you to attend this duel..." he folded his arms. Joey, Téa, Tristan, Bakura and Seto looked at each other, their mouths dropping open.  
  
"What!?" Bakura lifted an eyebrow, "but... why are they dueling..?"  
  
"If Yugi Muto wins the duel, he and the two Kaiba siblings are allowed to go... and Master Pegasus won't solve the Millenium Puzzle... however, if Master Pegasus wins, he will be solving the puzzle and once it's solved, Yugi and the Kaibas will be sent to the Shadow Realm." the henchman replied, "they're having a break right now. But the duel will begin again in a few minutes."  
  
The five just stared at him, blinking in confuse.  
  
"Ok, we'll watch!" Seto broke in, "and if Yugi doesn't win, I'll kill him BEFORE he goes to the Shadow Realm!"  
  
"You shut up!" Téa hissed at him, "Yugi's gonna do his best and OF COURSE he's gonna win! He would've beaten you if you didn't cheat, Kaiba, you have to admit that!"   
  
Seto just folded his arms, looking away...  
  
"Well, at least I DID win.." he just muttered. Téa was about to protest again when the henchman broke in.  
  
"Do you wish to accept Master Pegasus offer or what?!" he boomed. The five looked at eachother again.  
  
"Of course!" Joey snapped, "whaddya think we are, morons?!"  
  
"Very well..." the henchman nodded at them, "I'll take you to the arena. The duel will be starting soon..."  
  
***  
  
Yugi was looking down as the henchmen lead him all the way through the dungeon. He knew he was in trouble now... there was almost no way for him to win that duel now... he had no idea how anyway...  
  
"We're here, brat! The cell is over there!" the henchman cut his thoughts off and pushed him forwards. He looked up at him, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"Aren't you going with me? What if I run?" he asked. The two henchmen looked at eachother and then laughed.  
  
"Run? Your friends are there, they can't get outta there, so why WOULD you run?" he frowned, "I'll be back here right before the duel starts... see you, kid!" the henchman then walked off. Yugi looked after the two for a while, then, shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the cell. Ayi and Mokuba were sitting down near the bars. As Ayi noticed him, a smile crossed her face. She instantly got up, ran over to him and hugged him.  
  
"Yugi..." she almost whispered, "you're still gonna win... I KNOW you're gonna win..."  
  
Yugi sighed heavily, shaking his head, still being over her shoulder.  
  
"I... I don't have a card that's able to wash Toon World away... and if I can't do that, I can't beat his toon monsters..." he rolled his eyes as they let go. Ayi just bit in her lip and scratched her arm.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Mokuba came up by Ayi's side, "you can't just give up..."  
  
"I don't know... I really can't do anything...." Yugi sighed, looking down, "I just don't know..."  
  
"Yugi, just believe... I KNOW you'll win, and you'll find out how soon enough! Don't worry!" Ayi put her arm around Mokubas shoulders again, "trust me."  
  
Yugi looked at her for a few seconds, confused... something in her eyes told him that what she was saying wasn't just something she said to calm down Mokuba or something... she really looked like she believed that he'd win.  
  
"I trust you, Ayi..." he nodded at her, "I will believe... but still, it doesn't look that good....."  
  
***  
  
"Wow... this place is huge..." Joey looked down at the arena room from the bridge where they were standing, "how come we didn't get arenas this big when we dueled?"  
  
"Because this type of arena wasn't invented during the tournament.." Seto replied, "this type is only a couple of months old. And it's a great deal more expensive!"  
  
"I bet..." Tristan whistled, looking around, "hey.." he turned to Pegasus's henchman, "Where are our popcorn and sodapops already!?" he lifted an eyebrow. The henchman folded his arms, gritting his teeth.  
  
"There's no way I'm gonna take orders from a punk like you!" he turned around, "enjoy the duel! You're not allowed to enter the arena room... the door leading there from here is locked... but you're allowed to talk... oh yeah, wish your friend luck! I think he needs it!" he laughed as he walked out.  
  
"That didn't sound good..." Téa sighed, "sounds like Yugi's having trouble with that duel..."  
  
"There he is!" Bakura got up from his chair, pointing at the arena room behind the window. The four others immediately turned to look; Yugi stepped through a door in the other end of the arena room, opposite from where they sat. Tristan and Joey flew up from the chairs they had sat down in, running over to the ledge.  
  
"YUG!!"  
  
"HEY, YUGI, WE'RE HERE!!!"   
  
Yugi stopped... he then looked around in the room, walking around the Duel Monsters arena... he had definitely heard the two, but obviously he couldn't see them... then, finally, he looked up... his face then lit up in a giant smile and he sprinted over to it.  
  
"Joey! Tristan!" he exclaimed, "what are you doing here?!"  
  
"Well... first we came here to save you and the two others... then Pegasus invited us to watch this duel..." Joey explained, "kinda weird..."  
  
Tristan just nodded.  
  
"Are you ok, Yugi?" the voice came from behind and at first, Yugi couldn't see her, but then, Téa too appeared by the ledge... and Bakura.  
  
"Hey guys!" Yugi waved at them, "Thanks! I'm fine!" he then looked them all over, "glad you're here... but how did you get here anyway? Rented a boat?"  
  
"I flew them!"  
  
Yugi almost jumped as he heard the harsh voice. He then turned his head, looking straight up at seto who got up from his seat as well, "I'm here for Mokuba! You'd better win that duel, Muto!" he growled.  
  
"I will..." Yugi frowned, "and Mokuba and Ayi are fine..."  
  
"I don't care about that Ayi girl!" Seto hissed, "how many times do I have to tell you idiots!!!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
another voice made Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Téa and Seto look towards the entrance to the bridge Seto and the others were on. Ayi and Mokuba was standing in the door, looking at them all. Mokuba let out a gasp as he noticed Seto.  
  
"BIG BROTHER!!!" he cried, running over, huggling Seto, tightly, "I KNEW you'd come!!" he closed his eyes, "I missed you..."   
  
Seto looked down at him, letting out a sigh of relief.  
  
"You're ok..." he almost whispered, "thanks god..."  
  
Ayi watched them with a smile. She then turned to Téa, Joey, Tristan and Bakura.  
  
"Téa! Guys!" she exclaimed, running over and gave Téa a small hug. Then, she turned to Tristan and Joey, "hey guys!" she nodded to them. when she finally came to Bakura, she tilted her head a little to the side, "I haven't met you, have I?"  
  
Bakura half smiled, shaking his head no.  
  
"I'm Bakura Ryou. A school friend of Yugi." he let his hand out, "nice to meet you." he shook her hand and Ayi nodded to him.   
  
"Ayi Kaiba..." She then walked over to the ledge, looking down at Yugi, half smiling.  
  
"Hey Yugi..." she gave him a thumbs up, "good luck..."  
  
"Thanks..." he smiled back, scratching his neck, "I'm gonna need that..."  
  
A few minutes later, Yugi and Pegasus were standing on the dueling stands again. The monsters were still there; on Yugi's side, there were Curse of Dragon in attack mode with 2000 attack points, and on Pegasus's, Sonic Bird in attack mode, equipped with Black Pendant that had 1900 attack points, Red Archery Girl in defense with 2000 defense points and Hiro's Shadow Scout in defense with 500 defense points. The two put their decks down onto the board.  
  
"So, Yugi-boy are you ready to lose!" Pegasus laughed, "don't worry... going to the Shadow Realm doesn't hurt... from what people have told me!"  
  
"Spare me, Pegasus!" Yugi growled, "you haven't won yet!"  
  
"Maybe not... but there's nothing for you to do!" Pegasus folded his arms, "ah, tough luck!"  
  
*he's right!* Yugi thought, *but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna try!* he then frowned, looking up at Pegasus again, "let's duel!" he gritted his teeth. Pegasus just nodded.  
  
"Your turn..."  
  
Yugi nodded.. looking over his hand, he found out that he didn't have much help there... he had two Genins with the attack power of 600 and the defense power of 900 each, Silver Fang with the attack power of 1200 and the defense power of 800 and Horn Imp with 1300 attack points and 100 defense points... he sighed deeply and then slowly drew a card, with his eyes closed, concentrating hardly... he then turned the card around and opened his eyes... and smiled...  
  
"I'll use Dark Hole!" he turned the card around, showing it to Pegasus, "all monsters will disappear!" he put the card down; a portal-like black thing suddenly opened in the midde of the arena; it quickly spread to all of the dueling arena and then, the roars of the monsters were heard... as the portal disappeared, the arena was empty... Yugi's life points went down to 700...  
  
"Black Pendant..." he whispered. He then turned to Pegasus, "that's the end of my turn..."  
  
Pegasus snickered to himself as he drew a card... it was Rogue Doll, but he didn't care at all.  
  
"And now!" he lifted a card up high, "we're going to Toon World, people!" he put the card down, laughing; Yugi let out a gasp as the giant book opened on the field, showing that Toon World was activated... yells were heard from Tristan, Joey, Ayi and the others, but it didn't change anything... Pegasus was still laughing as his Life Points went down to 900... when he finally stopped, he grabbed two more cards; "also, I want you to meet my friend here!" he put the cards down, and Toon Summoned Skull instantly appeared on the field, "luckily for you, I won't be able to attack you with him before one turn has passed, but we can't really do anything about that, can we?" he shrugged his shoulders, grinning widely before nodding to Yugi, "so... your turn!"  
  
Yugi had his teeth clenched...  
  
*Man I'm in trouble...* he thought, *but...* he looked up, at his friends... Ayi noticed this and she immediately walked to the ledge.  
  
"Don't worry, Yugi!" she yelled, "believe!"  
  
"She's right!" Joey added, "kick his butt, Yug!"  
  
Yugi then frowned, nodded and drew his card.... Koriboh... 300 attack and 200 defense... but not completely useless. Yugi nodded to Pegasus. "your move..." he folded his arms  
  
Pegasus quickly drew his card; it turned out to be stop defense, but he quickly just stuffed it in his hand, "I'll attack..." he looked up, "with Toon Summoned Skull!" he lifted his arm and then pointed, "DIRECT ATTACK!" Toon Summoned Skull flew up and instantly launched itself towards Yugi's part of the field.. it attacked in a cloud of smoke... he awaited Yugi's Life Points to fall, but as the smoke disappeared, nothing happened... Pegasus's eyes widened.  
  
"WHAT?! WHY!?!?!?!"  
  
Yugi let out a small laugh.  
  
"Simple!" he grinned, "Kuriboh! Sorry Pegasus!"  
  
Pegasus glared at Yugi for a second... then, he let out a laugh, pointing at him.   
  
"No matter what, your next turn is your final, Yugi-boy! So don't get too confident!" he then folded his arms.  
  
Yugi sweatdropped... he knew Pegasus was right; there really wasn't anything he could do right now when he didn't even have Black Luster Ritual and Black Luster Soldier in his deck at all... he slapped his forehead...  
  
*why didn't I put that thing in the deck in the first place!!* he rolled his eyes, *well... whatever...can't help that now...* he bit in his lip, closed his eyes, waited for a second... and then drew his card, opening his eyes again...  
  
"Pot of Greed... great!" he whispered, half smiling. Then, he looked up at Pegasus again, "I'll draw two more cards! By activating Pot of Greed!" he held the card up, but then, put it down onto the dueling table... Pegasus just laughed.  
  
"That's not gonna help you in any way, child! You simply don't have any cards that can match that!" he pointed to his Toon Summoned Skull that was sitting on the field, just waiting to attack... Yugi bit in his lip, looking the monster over... as it noticed that, it roared at him, waving its fists wildly in the air....   
  
*What to do.......* he sighed heavily, looking down at his Pot of Greed, *he's right, there's nothing... but...* he looked up, at Ayi, *whatever was she thinking when she said I'd definitely win?... I can't do anything at all...* he hung his head, clenching his eyes closed, "so much at stake, and I'm losing!!!" he whispered to himself with trembling voice, "I can't do... ANYTHING!" the last word came out loud, startling him, "man..."  
  
"Yugi..." Téa's voice made him look up; she was standing, frowning in concern, "I know you can do it!"  
  
"She's right!" Ayi joined in, "there's hope, trust me! I know you can do it! You told me about the Heart of the Cards and that you believed in them... now is your chance to prove that it's true! To Pegasus... and your cards..." she smiled at him...  
  
*what is she smiling for...* Yugi looked down again, *even if I DO believe, there's no card in my deck that can beat that thing!* he looked up at Toon Summoned Skull again... *but... she seemed so certain... and that definitely wasn't just a lie to cheer me up...* he frowned deeply, *she had a reason for that... I KNOW she had a reason for that!* he then looked up at her, "I BELIEVE!!!" clenching his eyes shut, he drew his cards.... he started trembling and he was sweating like mad... if he didn't draw the right cards now, he could as well surrender... he slowly drew the first card... then the second... while turning them around he was still having his eyes closed and his teeth clenched... he then slowly opened his eyes...   
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"   
  
Yugi's yell made Pegasus stop laughing instantly... he lifted an eyebrow, looking Yugi over in surprise; Yugi was staring at the two cards he had drawn with his eyes and his mouth wide open... he then sank a lump that was stuck in his throat and Pegasus seemed even more surprise as he let out a laugh... when he finally looked back at Pegasus, he had definitely gained back his confidence... he put one of the two cards he had drawn down.  
  
"And I play..." he slowly announced, "HARPIE'S FEATHER DUSTER!!!!"  
  
Pegasus's eyes widened  
  
"NO..!!!!!!"  
  
the light came instantly, a feather washed over the Magic Card Section of the field on Pegasus's side and Toon World immediately disappeared.  
  
"NO!" Pegasus repeated, "HOW?! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!?!?!?!" he clenched his fists, glaring at Yugi; but before he was able to say anymore, a laugh was heard from the bridge where Yugi's friends were standing. Pegasus instantly looked up... Ayi was standing with her arms folded and everybody else were looking at her in surprise... except Yugi who was smiling at her from ear to ear.  
  
"YOU?!" Pegasus snapped, "you're dead, child! BELIEVE ME!" he pointed at her, almost boiling with rage.  
  
"I don't think so, Pegasus... you're losing. And when you've lost, you can't do anything to me..." Ayi smirked. Pegasus growled quitly... turning to the field, he noticed that his Toon Summoned Skull had changed to a normal one... he then let out a laugh.  
  
"My monster is still the strongest! Yugi HAS no monsters that are stronger than this! He can't summon Black Luster Soldier now!"  
  
"That's true..." Yugi broke in, "some of it! I can't summon Black Luster Soldier, but I still have one more monster that's stronger than your Summoned Skull.. it seems that Harpie's Feather Duster wasn't the only card that Ayi slipped into my deck..." he smiled...  
  
Everybody froze on the spot as the giant white dragon appeared on the field with a roar that shook almost all of Duelist Kingdom... it stood on the field, towering above every other monster, awaiting Yugi's orders.  
  
Seto Kaiba's eyes were bigger than they had ever been before, Joey, Téa, Tristan and Bakura all let out surprised yet happy yells and Mokuba and Ayi simply smiled, secretively giving each other a high-five. Yugi finally yelled out the order to attack and Pegasus's Summoned Skull was blasted away while his lifepoints went down to zero, making everybody cheer and Tristan and Joey started singing Yugi's name... nobody really noticed Pegasus who fell to his knees while his dueling platform came down...  
  
"M...my cards... I LOST..." he clenched his fists, "I.. I lost the duel... the Millenium Puzzle... Cecilia..."  
  
"You haven't lost Cecilia, Pegasus..." Yami's voice appeared in his head again, "you still have her in your heart... you know this duel had to be done... and you know you had to lose..."  
  
"What do YOU know?!" Pegasus clenched his eyes shut, "you've never lost ANYBODY!!!!"  
  
"No... I haven't... but I know people who have.. and they came over it... you can't bring her back, Pegasus... and you know that yourself..."  
  
"Shut up, you foolish Pharaoh!!!" Pegasus got up, "I WILL get Cecilia back... maybe not now and maybe not with the Millenium Puzzle... but somehow, and sometime soon, I promise you... Cecilia will be back!"  
  
"Well..." Yami sighed, "I hope sometime, you'll realize that what you wish is impossible and that if you brought her soul back, it still wouldn't bring her back completely..."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Pegasus..."  
  
Another voice cut Pegasus off.. Yugi was standing in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry about Cecilia... but-"  
  
"Just take your puzzle!" Pegasus hissed, looking away while handing a small bag Yugi, "all of the pieces are there...."  
  
Yugi took the bag, still looking at Pegasus for a while. Then, he looked down at the bag.  
  
"Thanks..." he sighed, "I... what about Ayi? Technically, she still is your adopted daughter..."  
  
Pegasus still looked away, but then, took a small envelope out of his pocket, handing it to Yugi as well.  
  
"Not anymore. I've already signed those papers. She's able to live wherever she wants, even out of the orphanage since I haven't signed her over to them..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Just get off my island!!!!" Pegasus looked at him for a second, with hate all over his face. Then, he turned around and started walking out of the room, "and never come back..."  
  
As Yugi came up on the bridge where everybody else were standing, he was greeted immediately as Ayi came running over, hugging him, quickly followed by Mokuba, Téa, Tristan, Joey and Bakura who all gathered around him, all giving him comments.  
  
"Great Duel Yug!"  
  
"Yeah, you really kicked his butt downthere!"  
  
"Excellent match! Even though the stakes were a little high..."  
  
Yugi simply smiled at all of his friends, hugging Ayi back while patting Mokuba's head.  
  
"Where did you get a Blue Eyes White Dragon?!" the deep voice made Ayi turn around. Seto was standing, looking directly at her with folded arms and his eyes narrowed. Ayi stepped towards him.  
  
"I... Pegasus gave it to me... on the way from the orphanage to this place..." she explained, looking straight back at him. Seto looked her over for a while. then, a smile crept over his face.  
  
"The idea about slipping it into Yugi's deck... not a bad idea at all... maybe you are somewhat a Kaiba after all..." he then turned to Mokuba, "and I'm only saying this because Mokuba will probably be happy... but since you have no place to live, you legally are a Kaiba and my house actually IS your house... maybe you should come live with us?"  
  
Ayi's eyes widened as he said this and her mouth dropped open while she stared at him. Mokuba left the crowd as he saw that Ayi was talking to his older brother and as he noticed Ayi's face, he seemed startled for a second.  
  
"What'd you do to her, Seto?!" he turned, glaring at Seto. Seto simply smirked.  
  
"Oh... I simply asked her to come live in our house... that's all..."  
  
Mokuba froze on the spot for a few seconds.  
  
"R..Really?!" he stuttered, "you really said that?!"  
  
"Well... our adopted father probably would've wanted that..." Seto rolled his eyes, "don't make a big fuzz about it..."  
  
Mokuba let out a happy sqeal, turned around, almost knocking the still speechless Ayi over as he hugged her. Ayi snapped back to reality, smiling widely at Seto, whispering a barely audible "thank you" to him. He just nodded back at her and before he knew it, she walked over and gave him a hug. Everything became quiet and Yugi and the others turned around as Ayi hugged Seto. Joey's and Tristan's mouths dropped open and the others just stared at them. Seto glared back, but couldn't hold a small smile back as Ayi let go. Mokuba was still jumping around like a maniac, cheering...  
  
"Well..." Yugi sighed, "let's get home, guys!"  
  
THE END  
  
_________________________________  
  
END NOTE:  
  
Kind of a short ending, neh? ^^' Well, to tell you the truth, working on this story was kinda hard since I ran out of holidays and since I've had my surgery, I've been perfectly well so I haven't had any "days off" due to illness either- so that's both GOOD and BAD after all ^^'  
  
Since I got kinda "annoyed" at the fic after a while and I wanted to finish ASAP due to the fact that I had to work on other projects also made it kinda crappy... but I'll try to make the next fics better, hehe ^___^  
  
Well, again, hope you liked the story anyway, and hope you'll review too =) THANKS =D  
  
JA NE ^__^  
  
~*~Janni P.~*~  
  
Also, e-mail me at; janni_chan@juice.dk and let's have a chat =D 


End file.
